The Angels of Death
by WhiteWolf617
Summary: AU of Soul Eater that combines the Anime and Manga. OC Driven story within the Soul Eater universe about a group of older students who arrive at the DWMA after the Kishin Ausura was destroyed. Originally Written in 2011.
1. The Angels of Death

Angels of Death

Maka Albarn sat next to her weapon partner Soul. They were waiting for Professor Franken Stein to arrive and begin their class for the day. The other students were all talking about random rumors around the school but the biggest rumor was the new student coming from Europe. As Maka starred at the page in her book she could over hear other students speculating about the fact that an 18 year old miester was on his way to study at the academy without any prior schooling in this field. " _Why is he starting so late?"_ Maka thought to herself when she noticed that Black Star and Tsubaki had gone missing from their seats.

"Hey guys look!" A student yelled from the window. Other students began to congregate around the windows. Maka and Soul stood up to walk over to the window when a voice from the front of the class called to them.

"Maka, Soul," it belonged to Death the Kid who was standing next to the entrance of the class room, "it seems that Black Star has gone to challenge the new student with Stein acting as a supervisor."

"Yea!" Pattie, one of Kid's weapons jumped in, "Black Star said he is going to show the new guy who is boss around here!"

"Pattie you should really calm down," her sister Liz said putting her hands in front of her chest in a calming gesture. Soul and Maka walked down to the trio and followed them out of the class.

"What do you say Maka?" Soul asked, "I could go for ring side seats."

"Yea let's go," Maka said beginning to jog toward the front of the school, "Black Star might like to see some support." When the group arrived at the front of the school a large group of students had already gathered.

"Where is this guy?!" Black Star yelled standing with Tsubaki in front of the large crowd. They were all facing the stairs that led up to the school.

"Maybe he decided not to show?" Tsubaki said timidly.

"Yea," Black Star scoffed, "I wouldn't want to fight a great assassin like myself if I were him anyway!"

"Hey look someone's coming!" A student yelled from the crowd. Black Star smirked as Professor Stein walked up the stairs, an older teen was with him, he wore a black suit with a white collared shirt and a black tie, he also wore a long trench coat. Dark sunglasses covered his tan face, short black hair was visible on the back of his head.

"Bout' time he showed up," Black Star laughed confidently.

The teen looked at Stein, "Why is everyone out here? Is this like a welcoming party or something?"

Stein laughed and looked at him, "That kid with the blue hair is a very confident and accomplished weapon mister, he thinks he'll surpass God and as such he felt a need to challenge you, you're a big thing around here right now Damien."

"Hmm," Damien looked down and then up at Black Star, "Black Star is it?"

"Yea that's my name," He answered Damien, "you'll do well to remember, I'm the man that will surpass…"

"God?" Damien interrupted him "Yea Stein already told me that."

"How dare you interrupt me?" Black Star asked angrily, "Tsubaki! Let's go, Kurisigama mode."

"Right," Tsubaki said transforming into a shapeless yellow light and then forming into two sickles chained together.

"You don't even have a weapon!" Black Star yelled grabbing Tsubaki and getting into his fighting stance, "What's wrong? Couldn't find a partner?"

Damien smirked and reached into his suit, he pulled out a large silver revolver. It had a wood handle with a crimson rose on either side and green stems on the bottom of the Barrel that led to the roses on the handle. "Oh such perfect symmetry!" Kid yelled from the crowd. Damien aimed the gun at Black Star and it began to glow red. It transformed into a large Scythe with three blades facing in one direction and three more on the bottom facing the opposite direction, it had a small silver cylinder in the center of the pole. "Now it's gone…" Kid mopped while starring at the floor. Damien twisted each side of the scythe and the cylinder split in half revealing chains that connected the two separate scythes.

"You're copying my weapon?!" Black Star yelled. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He charged at Damien, throwing one of his scythes at him. Damien spun one of his scythes and then slammed it down into the oncoming scythe, pinning it's handle to the floor.

"Is he really copying Tsubaki?" Maka asked.

"No," Stein said, "that's Damien's own weapon and you just saw all three forms."

"What he has three weapons?" Maka's eyes widened, "He's never even attended a weapon miester academy!"

"That didn't stop him from being my brightest and best student," Stein smiled, pushing up his glasses. Maka looked up at Stein in a mix of disappointment and disbelief.

Black Star jumped forward at Damien swiping with the scythe in his hand, Damien dodged back and grabbed his wrist with his free hand. Black Star dropped Tsubaki and jumped back wincing in pain. "Argh," He held his arm, "What did you just do?"

Damien looked at his hand and then at Black Star, "I guess I over did it."

"What did you do..?" Black Star asked again.

"Oh I'm sorry," Damien smiled weakly, "I just shorted out your wave length so that you wouldn't be able to hold onto Tsubaki without hurting yourself. You should be fine now." Damien pulled his scythe out of the ground, releasing Tsubaki. Black Star grabbed her and pulled the other scythe to him. He looked at Damien angrily and charged at him, swinging wildly. Damien dodged over and over until he saw his opening, "How do you expect to surpass God with such anger?" Damien smirked, he wrapped his chain around Black Star's wrists and threw him to the floor.

"You think I'm going to lose to you?" Black Star said standing up, "Because I wont! Tsubaki go, Enchanted Sword mode!"

"Oh look he's using his full potential," Stein laughed.

"Come one Black Star finish this loser already!" Soul yelled.

 _"I don't think he can,"_ Maka thought to herself noticing Damien's calm expression as he watched Black Star prepare for Soul Resonance.

"Let's go Tsubaki!," Black Star said once she had transformed, "Soul Resonance!"

"This should be interesting," Damien smiled as he recombined his weapon into one scythe and stood with the scythe behind him.

"Shadow Star!" Black Star shouted charging toward Damien. As he prepared to block, Black Star teleported out of sight catching Damien off guard. Damien moved to avoid Black Star's attack from behind but the slash took his sunglasses off and they broke as they hit the floor. Just then Maka saw that Damien had light hazel eyes, she lightly blushed when she realized that she was staring. "Go shadow puppet," Black Star said causing his shadow to attack Damien. Damien blocked by slashing away the shadows and then jumping back.

"Alright play time is over," Damien said throwing his scythe at Black Star. It swirled toward the young meister but he jumped over the scythe and looked at Damien. All that was in front of him was Damien's trench coat on the floor.

"Where did he…" Black Star was suddenly interrupted by three scythe blades penetrating his left lower leg from behind. He called out in pain as Damien pulled down on the chain, ripping the assassin out of the air. He came down, slamming hard into the ground. The impact caused Black Star to cough of blood. Damien then threw his other scythe down next to the assassin's face.

"I promise you'll live but let this be a lesson for breaking my glasses and leaving me almost blind in this sunlight." Damien sneered from above the other meister and reached down to remove the scythe from Black Star's leg.

"Black Star!" Maka, Soul, Kid, and the Thompson Sisters all screamed in unison. Damien stepped away from Black Star and was suddenly shocked by Stein from behind.

"Damien didn't I tell you not to go over board?" Stein asked angrily.

"Sorry," Damien coughed as he fell to the floor. His weapon suddenly transformed into a beautiful young girl with long black hair and pale skin, her eyes were red and she wore a black collared shirt with a black hoodie over it that had fur on the inside of the hood, a short black skirt, black knee high boots and a Crimson Rose in her hair. She caught Damien in her lap and held him.

"Damien are you ok?!" The girl yelled concerned.

"He'll be fine Liliana," Stein answered for him.

"I'm fine don't worry," Damien winced and stood up. Liliana clung to him and helped him up. "I just need to get used to that again."

"Bastard!" Maka yelled running up to Damien as Soul transformed. Damien looked up as Maka's Scythe came down on him. He dodged to the side and disarmed the female miester, taking her to the floor and staring into her eyes gently.

"I promised him that he would live," He whispered, "I don't break promises." Damien stood up and watched as Stein carried off the injured assassin. Tsubaki looked over at Damien with anger. He walked over to her, his hands in his pockets. "I'm very sorry, I lost my temper and wanted to end the fight quickly." Liliana handed him a pair of sunglasses she had pulled out of her jacket pocket. He placed them over his hazel eyes. Tsubaki's expression became calm.

"I know he'll be fine," She said looking down, "I'm sorry that this is how you were…"

"No worries," Liliana interrupted her smiling, "Damien and I are used to people attacking us first, our first soul came from a demon that thought I was dinner. If Damien hadn't walked by at that moment because I was late for our first date I'd be dead."

"You two are a couple?" Maka asked surprised.

"Well yea," Damien said laughing, "what better partner can a miester ask for than the one he loves." Liliana blushed and smiled. "Anyway, I never got introduced to you so maybe you can introduce yourselves on our way to Black Star's recovery room?" Damien began to follow Stein and the rest of the group followed as well.

* * *

"Lord Death you asked to see me?" Stein asked as he entered the main part of the Death Room. Spirit and Lord Death were standing in front of Death's mirror.

"Yes," Death said, "I was wondering what Damien was thinking when he fought Black Star."

"Well Lord Death," Stein began when he was interrupted by Death the Kid's voice.

"Father," Kid walked up to the three adults, "Who is that new student? He's never attended any kind of school as a Miester yet he is extremely skilled."

"I think it's better if Professor Stein explains son," Death said looking at Stein.

"Well," he began, "Damien Wolf was once a student of mine. His parents gave him up at birth and at that time Spirit and I took him in. We raised him until he was about 7 years old and in that time I trained him as a meister. He quickly learned how to control his soul wave length and he was even able to use Spirit as a weapon, although Spirit was a bit tall for him."

"I see," Kid contemplated the information and then asked, "So why only until he was 7?"

"The DWMA sent him away," Spirit jumped in, "you see one day when we were at the park just relaxing Damien saw a crow flying and became fascinated with its wings. He said he wanted to be able to fly just like them."

Stein frowned, "That's when my more scientific nature began to show and well…"

"He spliced a Raven's DNA into Damien's genetics in an attempt to give him wings like a raven…" Death finished for the scientist, "after that I had no choice but to separate him from Stein."

"It worked you know," Damien suddenly appeared behind Kid along with Liliana. "I don't feel like ripping this nice suit but I do have a pretty cool set of wings. They're not that bad actually and Lord Death I regret that you sent me away because Stein was the closest thing to a parent I had."

"How did you.. oh nevermind," Death sighed, "Damien I'm very sorry but at the time I was only doing what I saw was best."

"Yea and I had to teach myself everything I know now," Damien looked slightly angry.

"But if you hadn't come to Europe we would have never met love," Liliana said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"She's got a point," Spirit laughed, "plus didn't you get our letters and books? How else would you have gotten so good and trained the other two?" Damien nodded with a smile.

"What?" Kid looked at him surprised, "what other two?"

"I have helped teach two other Meisters who are about my age," Damien told him, "the second one, Kyle, should be arriving tomorrow. He expects to beat Death so when he meets you he's going to want a fight Kid, trust me."

"Thanks for the warning," Kid said, "well that's all the information I wanted for now."

"Stein," Damien said, "Do you mind if Liliana and I stay at your place for now? We don't exactly have a place at the moment."

"Of course," Stein smiled, "you're always welcome in my home Damien." Stein walked passed Damien, "but for now we should get to class." Damien nodded and grabbed Liliana's hand, leading her with Stein and himself.

"Two more.." Kid sighed, "I just hope they all turn out like Damien in the end."

"He really has a good heart," Spirit said, "if he didn't I would have killed him for putting his hands on my Maka."


	2. The Angels of Death Pt 2

Angels of Death Pt.2

Death the Kid walked into Stein's classroom and saw that Damien and Liliana had taken seats in the row above his, he, Patty and Liz walked to their seats and sat down. "Good morning Kid!" Liliana exclaimed happily. The class all glared at her as Kid looked up at her.

"Good morning Liliana, Damien," Kid said calmly back and took his seat.

"Any updates on Black Star?" Damien asked as he put down the book he was reading, he had removed his sunglasses for a pair of reading glasses. Instead of wearing a suit he had decided to dress more casual. He wore a t-shirt with a skull design that was slanted sideways, a black collared shirt over it that was unbuttoned, and a black track jacket. He had a black cross with silver outlining it.

 _"It's so asymmetrical,"_ Kid frowned.

"No word as of yet but I'm sure he'll be fine," Liz smiled, "He's taken worse."

"Yea he helped us fight off the Kishin Asura!" Patty yelled.

"I had heard about that," Liliana said intrigued, "What was it like to fight that guy?"

"I don't think you should be asking about it Lily," Damien stopped the conversation, "A kishin's Madness can leave a lasting impression and I wouldn't want to drudge up bad memories." He tapped the side of his temple.

"You know we didn't even beat him," Patty laughed, "It was Maka's bravery that beat that freak." Liz nodded in agreement as Maka turned to face Damien and Liliana. Damien looked at her with interest. Before Damien got the chance to say anything to her a student burst into the classroom.

"Kid!" The student yelled, "There's a new student outside saying that he could beat you and your father at the same time."

"I told you he'd want a fight," Damien smirked standing up and switching his reading glasses for his shades. "Come on Kid, I'm sure you, Liz, and Patty can match Kyle's strength." Damien and Liliana began to walk out of the classroom as Stein appeared at the door.

"Where are you going ?" Stein asked sternly.

"My father's name is ," Damien laughed, "anyway Kyle just got here and he's calling out Kid. I figured I could convince you to supervise again."

"How about I supervise this time?" Spirit said from the hallway. The students followed him out to the front of the school where Damien and Black Star had fought the day before. A young white teen wearing black shorts and a black combat vest, a black shirt underneath with large shades and a black baseball cap stood at the top of the stairs fixing the shoulder strap on a large rifle that was strapped to him. Death the Kid and his weapons stepped out in front of the teen.

"Who are these three Damien?" The teen asked.

"Well Kyle," Damien smirked, "You said you could beat death so I brought you his son."

"Is this really his son?" Kyle laughed removing his shades and putting them in his pocket revealing grey eyes. "He's so small… I pictured him to be bigger and scarier."

"Kyle I wouldn't underestimate him," Damien said as Liz and Patty turned into their weapon forms. As Kid stepped forward the size difference became clear. Kyle was noticeably taller than Kid and much more muscular.

"Let's take this guy out Kid!" Liz yelled as Kyle reached into his vest and pulled out a .44 Magnum and a Desert Eagle. "He's not even symmetrical!" Kid sneered and began firing quickly at Kyle.

"What kind of monster uses two guns like that?!" Kid yelled continuing to fire. Kyle began to fire back, each shot matching Kid's and canceling out his soul energy. They walked around each other in circles matching shot for shot, however Kyle was moving forward.

"Well would you look at that," Stein laughed as he watched, "he's blocking Kid's shots with his own, that's impressive." Kyle began to move closer to Kid as the two began to fire faster at each other and then suddenly Kyle disappeared. He reappeared behind Kid and kicked him in the back of the head. Kid rolled forward and fired at Kyle who blocked by firing his own guns.

" _How did he manage to move so fast?"_ Kid thought, continuing to fire at his opponent.

"If this is all that you can do then I guess I really can beat Death," Kyle laughed over the gun fire. Maka and Soul watched in amazement as another friend was being beaten for a second day. The gunfire stopped and Kid stepped away from Kyle.

"Let's Go Liz, Patty!" Kid yelled, "Soul Resonance." Liz and Patty both transformed into their cannon forms and three black needles formed on each of Kid's arms.

"Resonance rate stable," Liz said. Kid aimed the cannons at Kyle as he smirked.

"Preparing to fire," Patty trailed off, "Firing!"

"Death Cannon!" Kid yelled, suddenly to jets of energy fired at Kyle causing a large explosion where Kyle was. As the dust settled Kid turned away from the cloud and allowed his weapons to return to their pistol forms. Damien watched as the dust cleared and there was no trace of Kyle.

"Disruption shot!" Kyle yelled from a spike on the school. A shot rang out and hit Kid in the back. He dropped Liz and Patty as they turned in back into their human forms. Kid could not bring himself to move. "Destruction shot!" Kyle pulled the trigger again as a large beam of light raced toward Kid. Kid closed his eyes and waited for a hit that never came. Damien was standing over him spinning Spirit in his Death Scythe form to disperse Kyle's attack. The students around the fight all gasped as Damien brought the Death Scythe to a rest and held it in one hand.

"Kyle that's enough," Damien yelled as Kyle jumped down.

"So technically I won right?" Kyle laughed.

"No," Damien stared at his friend, "The fight is a tie because you were scared of being hit by that Death Cannon."

"I was about to.." Damien cut Kyle off.

"You weren't doing anything other than showing off," Damien walked away letting Spirit return to his human form.

" _He saved me?"_ Kid thought to himself as Maka and Soul rushed over to him.

"What the hell was that attack?" Soul asked Damien.

"Kyle's Disruption shot?" Damien asked looking at Soul, "Well Kyle focused his soul wavelength into the rifle and used it to disrupt Kid's wavelength."

"Does his weapon have a name?" Soul asked.

"Yea," Kyle said, "My weapon's name is Kyle Bernier." He smirked as his rifle disappeared into his back.

"He's his own weapon?" Maka asked surprised as she stared at Kyle.

"Yea," Damien said, "he's a weapon and a miester in one. Anyway, Kid are you alright?"

"I'm ok," Kid stood up and looked at Kyle, "Dodging the Death Cannon like that was smart."

"Thanks," Kyle smiled extending his hand to Kid, "We'll have to finish this fight sometimes, after all, I do expect to beat Death."

"Shut up Kyle," Damien said hitting him in the back of the head. As the two walked away Kid decided to look at their souls. His eyes widened immensely as Damien walked passed Stein. Damien's soul had a black color to it with large raven wings protruding from it; his soul when compared to Stein's was slightly larger. Kid's eyes then turned to Kyle's soul which was only slightly smaller than Stein's and it had what looked like helicopter blades on the top of his soul. He looked at Liliana and saw that her soul was about the same size as Maka's, with a crimson rose on the top corner of it.

"Maka look at their souls," Kid whispered.

"I know," Maka winced at the thought of how powerful they all were.

"Kyle you really need to keep cool around here," Damien scolded him as they stood in the hallway outside of Stein's classroom, "What if you had killed Kid today?"

"I would have beaten a Grim Reaper," Kyle smirked confidently.

"You would have gotten us kicked out if you had killed him," Damien sneered at him.

"Damien calm down," Liliana said pulling at his sleeve, "Kyle is a fighter and you know how he loves a challenge."

"Yea but now I know Maka is going to want to fight Michael tomorrow when he arrives," Damien said, "I could see it in her soul, she wants revenge for her friends." Damien looked down.

"Anyway Damien," Kyle said causing him to look up, "I have a question for you."

"Yea and that would be?"

"Stein and the Death Scythe look so young," Kyle said, "If the really raised you from baby to the age of 7 why is that?"

"His parents were hoping that the younger Stein would kill him," Spirit said jumping into the conversation, "you see I was about 13 and Stein was 14 when we got Damien. No one knew about it except for Lord Death and a few of our friends. I refused to let Stein hurt him and I wanted to prove a point to Damien's parents so we took care of him. As we learned at the academy we also taught him and to this day we still teach him."

"Who would take care of him while you were in school?" Liliana asked.

"Well to be honest we just left him with Lord Death," Spirit laughed, "Lord Death had a soft spot for Damien as a baby. I can still hear him talking about how cute his dark little soul was."

"What about when you separated from Stein for my mother?" Maka asked, "sorry I've been eavesdropping and I was curious."

"That's when Stein started to slip back into his experiments and Damien said the wrong thing," Spirit frowned.

"The wings that Kid told me about?" Maka stared at Damien.

"Yes," Damien looked at her, "your father left me mostly alone with Stein for 2 years and the end result was him experimenting on me. I'll say it again though I don't mind. It brought me and him closer, Stein had made me into one of his experiments which made me more like a son to him."

"Do you know how crazy that sounds?" Soul asked, Stein stepped out of the classroom as Soul said this.

"I don't think it's crazy," Stein laughed, "Maybe the wings were over board but he's always been an experiment to me. My pride and joy as a scientist, you see his Father was a Wolf demon and his mother a women who worshipped him. All they ever wanted was freedom and Damien threatened that, so they wanted him gone. They found me and just gave him up when they saw how sadistic I was. After calming from Spirit I was able to turn the child of a Demon into a warrior for Death. I turned him from his original nature, I bred him to be greater than me and one day I expect him to surpass even the Reapers."

"Stein," Damien stopped him, "you know I'll only ever use this power to serve Lord Death."

"That doesn't matter," Stein smiled pushing up his glasses, "you're still the greatest success of all my experiments. If you only choose to serve Lord Death than you be like a Guardian Angel to this whole school, an Angel of Death." Liliana looked at Damien concerned, this was the first time in the 4 years they had been together that she had heard this. Maka stared at them and then realized that she was 2 years old before Damien left.

"Does that mean I knew you as a baby?" Maka asked.

"No," Damien said, "I only ever met you and your mother once and it was for a brief moment." Damien walked over to Maka, "But you're father has always been like an uncle to me so I do consider you like family." Damien smiled at her and then looked over to Soul.

"How can you be ok with what he did?" Soul sneered.

"Because it's better than being dead," Damien laughed. Kyle walked over to Damien.

"You can be really gay sometimes you know that?" Kyle laughed.

"Kyle you're such a jerk," Liliana yelled and hit him into the wall. Kyle slumped down laughing.

"So what is Kyle's story anyway?" Soul asked.

"He's a weapon and a meister," Damien said looking at his friend who was bleeding from the spot where his head had hit the wall, "he moved to Europe at a young age when his parents separated. We, along with a friend of mine who will be here tomorrow, were the only American's in our neighborhood and as such we took care of one another like brothers."

"Hmm," Stein walked over to them, "so the lessons Spirit and I continued to send you were also taught to your friends?" Damien nodded proudly, "Perfection," Stein turned and walked away, "a marvelous success. Not only a brilliant fighter but a teacher."

"Ok Stein that's really enough," Damien said annoyed, "I get that you're proud and all but I am still a human being… for the most part."

"He knows," Spirit said stopping Damien from following him, "that's just his way of saying he's proud of who you are. I mean you could have turned out to be a demon like your father."

"Yea I could have," Damien said looking at the friends he had in the hallway with him.

"Angels of Death?" Lord Death pondered the idea.

"Yes sir," Stein reassured him, "like your own personal hit squad. This way the current Death Scythes won't ever have to leave their posts."

"It's a good idea but let's see if Damien and his friends can manage to create Death Scythes first," Death turned away from Stein and looked into his mirror where he could see Damien and Liliana moving into an empty apartment and laughing about something that Damien had said.

"I know they will," Stein smirked with confidence.


	3. The Angels of Death Pt 3

Angels of Death Pt.3

Damien sat awake on his bed with Liliana lying next to him. Her arm was around his waist as she slept. Stein's words about him being an experiment ran through his head. Stein was the closest he ever had to a father and he treated him like some project. Then his thoughts turned to his friend who would be arriving in the morning. Damien looked over to the mirror that was laid up against the wall in his room. He got out from under the blankets, picked a pair of pajama pants with skulls on them off of the ground and slid them on over his boxers. He patted down his short black hair and walked over to the mirror, breathing hot air onto it. He wrote the numbers 42-42-564 in the fogged part of the mirror and watched as blue lines formed in arcs around the mirror. Lord Death appeared in the mirror and waved.

"Why hello Damien," He said happily, "what is it that I can do for you?"

"Lord Death I'm sure you know what kind of power Michael possesses," Damien said as he heard Liliana stirring behind him. She got out of bed wearing only a black bra and her underwear. She yawned and hugged him from behind.

"Is everything ok?" She whispered sleepily.

"Yea," Damien smiled at her, "I'm just talking to Lord Death about Michael. She looked up at the mirror.

"Hiya," Lord Death said, Liliana jumped back to the bed and pulled the blankets over her body. Spirit could be heard behind Death gawking over Liliana, "Reaper Chop!" Death reached back and struck Spirit over the head.

"Anyway," Damien continued, "I hope you understand that we are bringing a full-fledged Kishin into the city."

"I know but from what you've said everything will be ok because the Kishin is tame and hunts demons correct?" Damien nodded as he looked back at an embarrassed Liliana. "Then there's nothing to worry about," Death chuckled. "Worst case scenario Maka challenges him to a fight tomorrow and he eats her soul."

"He better not!" Spirit yelled from behind Death.

"You know," Death said, "You're an accomplished meister Damien, I can see that clearly. You could have created a Death Scythe on your own and stayed in Europe."

"I know," Damien stared Death in the eyes, "but if I hadn't come here I wouldn't be able to work directly under you to hunt down my parents."

"Oh so you know about your parent's lineage?" Death seemed intrigued.

"Yes," Damien nodded, "My father will be Liliana's 99th soul and my mother will be the witch I hunt down to make her into a Death Scythe."

"I can understand your want for vengeance but you could get hurt," Death said becoming more serious.

"It's not about revenge sir," Damien looked back at Liliana who had turned to go back to sleep, "my father will soon become a Kishin, I feel it in my soul and my mother is the one feeding him souls. I'm surprised that after 18 years they've still yielded no results. So you see it's not about revenge, it's about stopping them from taking any more innocent lives."

"Than in that case I'm giving you this mission," Death said becoming lighter hearted, "After Michael arrives and is settled in you go and hunt down Vincent and Victoria Wolf."

"Bring Liliana home as a Death Scythe Damien," Spirit told him.

"Yes sir," Damien said as Death and Spirit disappeared.

"Good luck," Spirit and Death said in unison. Once they were gone Damien crawled back into bed with Liliana who turned to him.

"Are you really going to give me to him when I become a Death Scythe?" Liliana said clinging tightly to Damien.

"You know I'd never just give you up," He looked at her and kissed her before going back to sleep.

"Why didn't he just hunt down his parents without my permission?" Death asked Spirit.

"He respects you," Spirit said, "remember when he was just a baby and he'd spend his time in here with you? You're permanently imprinted in his brain as his leader. He wanted to know he was doing for you and not just himself."

"That kid is loyal," Death said remembering the day he had Damien sent away.

"Remember how he cried when you sent him away?" Spirit said, "He promised me and Stein he would come back and be a great meister, even good enough to work directly under you."

"Yea," Death contemplated Damien's determination, "he even accepted the wings Stein put inside of him."

"He wanted it remember?" Spirit said, "Even though he knew it wasn't normal."

"He's a strange one that Wolf kid," Death chuckled again.

Damien, Liliana and Kyle waited with Maka, Kid and Black Star and their weapons at the top of the stairs for Michael to arrive. "Maka we are gonna beat this guy right?" Soul asked her as he saw someone getting close to the top. He had short dirty blond hair, blue eyes and light skin. He wore a black hoodie and a t-shirt that said "A7X" with a skull that had Bat wings on it along with black jeans. He carried a Bass Guitar that had a similar skull on it on his shoulder.

"Damien," Michael said walking toward him, "you are buying dinner tonight right?"

"Of course," Damien laughed as the two clasped hands, "Let me introduce you to some of my new friends. This is Black Star and his weapon partner Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death the Kid and his weapons Liz and Patty Thompson and these two are.." Black Star was using crutches and his leg was still bandaged.

"Maka Albarn and Soul 'Eater' Evans!" Maka yelled grabbing Soul and turning him into his Scythe form, "Damien I know that you're trying to be nice but I've watched you guys beat up my friends for two days now, it's our turn."

"Maka you really shouldn't," Tsubaki tried to calm her down.

"Don't bother Tsubaki," Black Star said, "if the hothead wants to fight one of these guys just let her." Tsubaki looked concerned as Michael pulled of his bass and placed his fingers along the strings.

"Well you guys," Michael said confidently as Maka charged toward him, "My name is Michael Abel and this is Chloe Christ, here for your entertainment today." Michael played a note from his Bass and the floor underneath Maka shattered. "Now," Michael kept a steady beat going as the world around the group began to transform and a rock band formed around him, "Welcome to your Nightmare." The world around them had Red clouds and several eyes in the sky. It resembled the world inside of the Kishin's madness. The group began to look around in fear as the band continued to play. A figure with a scythe appeared in front of Maka and when she looked closer she saw that it was her, but with grey skin and clothes. The copy looked up at Maka revealing that she had pitch black eyes like black holes. She jumped forward and struck at Maka, causing her to dodge constantly.

"Soul let's go!" Maka said once they got some distance away from the copy, "Soul Resonance!" Maka raised her scythe and began to form the Genii Hunter, the copy did the same thing but when the scythe began to change it was red instead of blue. "Genii Hunter!" Maka screamed as she charged forward.

"Miester Hunter!" Michael yelled from the stage he was on. Maka slashed at her copy but missed and then dodged as the copy attacked back. The two looked at each other while sustaining their soul resonance. "You know this could get bad," Michael began to smirk as a large figure appeared behind him.

"That's enough Michael!" Damien yelled as he and Kyle appeared on the stage, Damien was holding Liliana in her revolver form to Michael's head and Kyle had a .308 rifle in his hands aimed at Michael's head as well.

"But we were just getting to the climax," Michael frowned.

"These guys have fought one Kishin before," Damien looked at him coldly, "I'm not going to let that happen again anytime soon."

"Oh so these are the meisters who defeated Asura?" Michael said as the world he created disappeared, "Sorry about that guys, that was just an illusion." Michael laughed nervously as his weapon began to transform into her human form. She was white with green eyes and short blonde hair. She wore black jeans, a Metallica t-shirt, and a black hoodie which was unzipped.

"I knew you took it too far Michael," Chloe scolded him, "I'm so sorry about that Damien, I know how you feel about the Plagosus."

"It's ok," Damien said, "Maka did you see it?"

"No," Maka said and then her eyes widened. She was looking at Michael's soul next to Damien's and noticed that his larger blue soul had a dark red one inside of it that was beginning to shrink, causing it become smaller than Damien's soul. Michael's soul was shrinking to its normal size but Maka could tell that it must have been much larger before.

"Guys you should get back to class," Damien said, "I have to get Michael and Chloe settled in." Damien went to walk away when suddenly Kid stopped him.

"What did Chloe mean by Kishin?" Kid asked.

"Oh yea that," Damien scratched the back of his head, "well you see, as a child Michael had terrible nightmares and odd things always happened around him. In the end his parents thought they were being haunted so they moved to Europe. It turns out that Michael had a kishin living inside of him." The group's eyes all widened as they looked at Michael.

"He still does," Michael smiled, "his name is Plagosus. At first I was afraid of him but then I showed him who was in control and he's become quite a good ally, that and he also hates the idea of another Kishin." Michael began to walk with Damien again as the group stared in amazement.

"Do you think they're nervous about Plagosus?" Liliana asked Chloe.

"They'll come around," Chloe looked back, "Damien did and he hates Kishin remember?"

"Yea," Liliana smiled, "so did you miss me?"

"The whole time," Chloe sighed, "you left me alone with Michael and Kyle. It was so hard to keep those two from getting into fights."

"I'm guessing Kyle started most of them," Liliana laughed.

"He always starts them," Damien jumped in.

"Hey Damien why don't you shut up?" Kyle asked. Damien looked at Kyle and laughed as the group walked into the school.

"So all three of them are here now," a woman with long black hair and hazel eyes, wearing a black dress said. She was riding on a broom and had a wolf pendent.

"It seems our son has brought strong friends with him Vicky," A large man said, he had sharp teeth and short spiky black hair. He was wearing black jeans and a black vest.

"Yes he has," Victoria responded, "But they're no match for you Vincent." Vincent smirked as he thought about tearing his son to shreds.

"Maybe we should have killed him back then," Vincent grimaced remembering the size of his son's soul.

"That wouldn't have been any fun though," the witch laughed, amused with the thought of watching her husband kill their traitor of a son.


	4. Sins of the Father

Sins of the Father

Damien walked up to the entrance of Chupa Cabra's, Death City's local cabaret club. He walked inside and could see Spirit in the back of the club sitting with a girl with long purple hair and cat ears.

"So is this where you spend your time now?" Damien asked sitting next to Spirit.

"Is this Damien?" The cat girl asked leaning over Spirit, "ohh he's such a cutie!"

"Blair," Spirit sighed, "this is Damien Wolf." Damien waved and Blair jumped over Spirit, sitting on top of Damien and hugging him.

"So this is the adorable boy that you and Stein raised," Blair exclaimed happily, cuddling Damien. Suddenly a crimson flash came from his hip and Liliana appeared behind Blair.

"Blair," Damien coughed, "This is Liliana, my girlfriend and weapon partner." Liliana looked at the two angrily as Blair got off of Damien.

"I'm so sorry," Blair apologized, "can I get the two of you something?"

"I'll take a coffee," Damien said as Liliana sat next to him and hugged him.

"Water would be great," Liliana said clinging to Damien.

"You ok?" Damien asked Liliana as Blair walked away.

"Yea," Liliana said, "I just didn't like seeing another girl do that to you."

"Blair is just affectionate like that," Spirit said as Blair came back with the drinks, "so what brings you two here?"

"Well we got Michael, Chloe and Kyle settled into the apartment next to ours so we're headed out to hunt down the demon and the Witch," Damien explained, "I just wanted to talk to you before I did."

"Well you're here now," Spirit smiled as he watched Damien drink his coffee, "you're going to bring her back as a Death Scythe right?"

"If I don't I'm gonna end up dead," Damien said seriously.

"But I won't let that happen," Liliana said with confidence.

"That's the spirit!" Blair said encouraging the two, "But who are these two?"

"My parents," Damien grimaced.

"Oh," Blair looked at him concerned, "you're parents are a demon and a witch?"

"Yea," Liliana answered, "but he isn't close to being like either of them."

"He's more like a balance of me and Stein," Spirit laughed. Damien looked up and nodded. Once they had finished their drinks Damien and Liliana stood up and prepared to leave.

"No offense," Damien said looking at Spirit, "but maybe you should stop hanging out here so much and start spending more time with Maka, like you did with me." Spirit smiled and nodded. "Well bye you two."

"Bye!" Blair said jumping up and hugging Damien tightly, "When you get back you should play with me." Liliana glared at her and then smiled when she realized that Damien didn't respond to her.

Once the two were outside again they got onto Damien's motorcycle that was parked on the side of the club. They drove toward the outskirts of the city as Damien attempted to locate his parent's souls using his soul perception.

* * *

"I hope Damien and Liliana are doing ok," Chloe said as she looked at the sunset.

"They'll be fine," Michael smiled standing next to her.

"Who is buying dinner tonight?!" Kyle yelled from the kitchen. Michael and Chloe both sighed turning to him.

"Why did they leave us alone with him again?" The two cried in unison.

Damien brought the motorcycle to a stop outside of a cave in the mountains near Death City. "They're in there," Damien said looking into the cave. He could clearly make out a dark red soul with wolf ears and a tail as well as a purple soul with the symbol for witch on it inside of the cave.

"Damien are you sure we're up for this?" Liliana tugged at the sleeve of his trench coat before he walked inside.

"We can do this," Damien reassured her as he grabbed her hand. She transformed into her revolver form and he spun her on one finger before pointing her into the cave. Damien walked into the cave slowly and noticed that torches began to light as he walked deeper into the cave. After about 20 minutes of walking he came to an open area in the cave that had a large fire in the middle. On the other side of the fire a man and a woman sat on a log.

"Oh my son," the woman smiled, "have you come to join us?"

"Not in your wildest dreams," Damien snapped as his revolver's front sights found the source of the voice, "this is the first time I've even met you two."

"But you do know that we're your parents," The man smiled.

"Shut your mouth demon!" Damien yelled his gun moving to aim at his father, "In the name of Lord Death I have come to take your souls and forge a weapon fit for a god, a Death Scythe."

"Oh so you're just going to use us?" Victoria laughed, "Maybe you are just like us."

"Shut up!" Damien yelled firing at the witch. She jumped up and did a back flip to dodge. Vincent lunged forward toward Damien and he stepped back, dodging his punch. He shot him once in the arm and then again in the chest. The demon stumbled back holding his chest.

"I might have to transform for this," Vincent said as his hands turned into claws accompanied by the sound of cracking bones. The demons body became misshapen as his legs snapped backwards to resemble a wolf's hind legs. He became taller but soon hunched over onto all four of his limbs. His claws dug into the earth as he growled and then roared as the transformation ended with the elongating of his mouth and nose into a feral snout. Damien fired at him twice more and then he noticed his mother above him. The fire from the center of the room suddenly shot toward him and he dodged. The edge of his trench coat caught on fire and he pulled it off, throwing it over his father's face and firing several shots at him as he rolled away from the pouncing werewolf. Vincent rolled along the floor in a crumpled ball of silver fur as he scrambled to get back up.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Victoria asked, "We can tell you the truth."

"Yes," the demon said throwing the burning coat to the floor, "how we gave you to Stein so that you could learn and become a powerful ally against the DWMA."

"We just wanted our son to be the best," Victoria said walking toward Damien. She looked into his eyes gently, "we love you Damien."

"They're liars Damien!" Liliana yelled, snapping him out of his moment of sympathy, "Stein and Spirit raised you and all you've ever wanted was to make me a Death Scythe."

"Don't be selfish girl," Vincent growled at her. Damien looked up, sneering at his father.

"Don't you ever talk to Liliana like that!" Damien yelled as he brought the revolver to his side. She transformed into her scythe mode as Damien rushed toward his father. Damien slashed wildly at the demon who dodged backward over and over again. Vincent dodged a downward slash and saw his opening. He thrust a claw into Damien's side and then kicked his son away from himself.

"You chose her over us?" the werewolf asked angrily, "We brought you into this world boy!"

"You raped my mother you sick bastard," Damien winced as he stood up, using Liliana as a crutch, "you raped her and then I appeared, then to make it worse you give me to a sadistic scientist in hopes that he killed me."

"So you know it all do you?" Victoria asked as the fire swirled around her hands. She formed a whip out of the fire and wrapped it around Liliana, pulling the scythe away from Damien. He fell forward but was caught when his father pounced at him, taking him onto his back with his jaws snapping at Damien. Victoria used her magic to burn Liliana until she returned to her human form.

"Liliana!" Damien yelled as he reached into his coat pocket and produced a pocket knife. The demon's mouth came at him for another attack. Damien dodged his father's jaws and slammed the knife into his neck as he used his other palm to send a jolt of his soul force. The wolf was launched up slightly and fell temporarily unable to move. Damien charged toward the witch who was still burning his partner. Victoria noticed Damien and wrapped the whip around him, using it to channel her magic into him. Damien began to collapse when he saw his father standing and walking over to Liliana. The werewolf picked her up by the throat and held her up against the wall.

"This should be fun," the monster laughed sliding a claw toward Liliana's skirt, "just like it was with your mother boy." Damien watched helplessly as his father prepared to ravish his partner. Damien screamed in anger as his shoulder blades cracked. Two large bulges formed underneath his coat as the fabric began to tear. Suddenly two large black wings burst out from his back, tearing the whip around him apart. Damien used the wings to push himself forward, thrusting his fist into Demon's chest and shocking his heart directly with his soul wave length. He grabbed Liliana as she fell, looking down at her terrified face.

"Are you ok?" Damien asked concerned as he cradled her.

"Yea," she said weakly, "I think I can still fight."

"Good," Damien smiled, "you know I can't do this without you." Damien stood up and looked at his parents. Victoria placed a hand over Vincent and used her magic to heal him completely.

"Looks like you have to start all over son," she said laughing.

"I don't care how many times I have to hurt you," Damien said as Liliana turned into her chain scythe mode, "I'm still going to kill both of you!" Damien's wings became slightly larger as he crossed his scythes. "Let's go Liliana," Damien yelled concentrating his soul wave length on her, "Soul resonance, Reaping Hex Blades!" As he yelled this all six scythe blade began to grow and glow with the black and red energy of their souls.

"That won't be enough to kill us," Vincent said as a Kishin eye appeared on his chest and one appeared on Victoria's forehead.

"We'll just have to find out about that," Damien said as he began to spin one of the Scythes by the chain, "Death's windmill!" Damien yelled as he used his wings to boost himself toward his opponents with as much speed as possible.

* * *

"So the fight has begun," Stein said as he approached Lord Death.

"It seems that way," Lord Death responded as he watched Damien take the first shot at his father. Maka, Black Star, Death the Kid, their weapons, Blair, Spirit, Kyle, Michael and Chloe were also watching their friend and rooting for him.

"Oh I hope that adorable thing is going to be ok," Blair squealed uncontrollably, "I don't care if he has a girlfriend, I'd be heartbroken if I ever saw such a cute boy get seriously hurt." As she said that Damien was stabbed in the side by the werewolf. "Oh no," Blair cried as Spirit consoled her.

"He'll be ok," Stein laughed, "Spirit has stabbed him in the same spot at least 13 times." They all watched as Damien was thrown and the fight continued, with Demon choking Liliana and Damien's wings finally showing themselves.

"Oh he looks like an angel!" Patty yelled with amusement.

"Yes he does," Death said under his breath, "an Angel.."

"An Angel of Death," Spirit smiled gratified by who Damien had become.


	5. On Different Wings

On Different Wings

Death looked over to Kyle and Michael, "I think it's time you guys got started on your missions too."

"Yea but Lord Death our friend is out there alone," Michael frowned.

"He's going to be fine," Spirit smiled, "now you guys go get your 99th Kishin souls. Michael, you and Chloe are assigned to take out a man who has been killing humans in California known as Z. As for Kyle, you're charged with the destruction of one Mr. Peter Scott."

"You're kidding me," Kyle frowned at the thought of killing such a normal sounding person, "and it's not my 99th soul… Damien and Michael have been hogging all the souls, I don't have any except for the witch soul I've been saving."

"Because Kyle has 99 Problems but a witch ain't one," Chloe laughed.

"Than you'll be happy to know that the prison he was being held in has been taken over by the inmates and we actually need you to take them all out," Death laughed.

"So I get to kill a bunch of low life inmates?" Kyle smiled uncontrollably.

"Yes Kyle," Michael jumped in, "you get to Let The Bodies Hit The Floor as it were, just remember to go in after The Daylight Dies."

"Then you guys seem to be set," Death laughed, "so get to it, you have jobs to do."

The three of them left the group that was watching Damien fight and went to seek out their own missions.

* * *

A small helicopter landed just outside of San Quentin State Prison. It was barely larger than a person. It suddenly began to glow blue and then transform into Kyle on one knee. He stayed on the ground and pulled a .308 rifle out of his back. Once he had scoped in he could see inmates with weapons guarding the walls and gates of the prison. There was a large police force surrounding the prison. _"Hmm, I could sneak in by gliding in as a mini stealth plane and just drop in from above but first."_ Kyle took aim as a silencer formed on his rifle. Once he had one inmate in his crosshairs he pulled the trigger. The inmate dissolved into a red, floating kishin egg. He fired at the other two next to the first and watched as they did the same. He got a running start and transformed himself, silently flying toward the wall where the three floating souls were. He landed and consumed the souls before transforming his .308 sniper rifle into an M4 carbine with a red dot sight. _"I hope Michael is having just as much luck as I am."_ Kyle thought to himself as he formed a silencer onto his rifle.

* * *

A dark figure in a trench coat approached a car that had a couple inside. As the figure approached the car he pulled out a handgun and a knife. It banged on the window and the couple screamed. He held the gun to the couple, "Get out," he said in a low, hushed whisper. As the couple got out the figure aimed the gun at them.

"Zodiac Killer Allen," Michael said from behind the figure, "your soul is mine." He played a note from his bass and the world around the two transformed. "You'll find no Asylum here."

The figure began to shoot at him as a stage and band formed next to Michael. The waves of music stopped the bullets and a hand tapped on the Zodiac killer from behind. He turned and was suddenly punched by a black and white copy of Michael that was holding two hatchets that had holes in the blades that were shaped like Iron Crosses. The killer raised the handgun to shoot at Michael's copy but he brought the hatchet down into his shoulder. _"This is going to be so much fun,"_ a voice from inside of Michael's head told him.

"Yes Plagosus," Michael laughed, "yes it will."

* * *

Kyle dodged back as bullets flew past him. He spun around and fired back down the hallway in bursts, hitting two inmates and turning them into souls as well. He ran toward the disembodied souls and saw another inmate coming out from a corridor. A knife formed out of his wrist and he stabbed the inmate in the neck, absorbing his soul instantly. His rifle became a Spas-12 shotgun as he turned back and shot another inmate. As he reached the cafeteria he saw several inmates with automatic weapons standing in a row waiting for him with Peter Scott, the man he was supposed to kill, behind them.

"So who are you exactly?" Scott yelled as Kyle dodged back behind the entrance, "I guess it doesn't matter."

"It's going to matter when I eat your soul," Kyle yelled as he formed his rifle into dual G18 automatic machine pistols.

"Eat my soul?" Scott laughed as the inmates all raised assault rifles, "Yea right." The inmates began firing at the doors and wall where Kyle was hiding. Kyle ran down the hallway toward the other entrance and began firing at the line of inmates. One by one he dropped them all. As Scott raised a handgun to fire at Kyle he placed a shot into his hand, taking off several fingers.

"You know you never had a chance right?" Kyle asked as the murderer held his hand and looked at all of his fellow inmates who were dead around him, "I mean come on, I'm a badass who just walked into a prison full of armed killers and took you all out by myself. If this were some kind of book or something then the reader would have been like 'well this was predictable.'"

"Wouldn't you be breaking the fourth wall by saying that?" Scott looked at him with disappointment.

"Yea," Kyle laughed, "I could be giving people Deadpool flash backs right now or something." Kyle's G18s disappeared and his .44 appeared in his right hand.

"Come on you don't have to do this," Scott begged, "we can do this some other way."

"Maybe we could but I was told to kill you," Kyle said aiming the gun to the convict's head, "besides, you'll be the 99th person I've killed today." With that Scott screamed as Kyle pulled the trigger and killed his target. "That makes 99." Kyle said as he consumed Scott's soul. "Now I eat this," Kyle said pulling out a small vial from a pouch on his vest. It was glowing purple, Kyle opened it and drank the contents, feeling a sudden rush of power. As he underwent his transformation he could hear military and police forces rushing in to recapture the prison. He quickly transformed into his helicopter form and fired a missile into the roof, creating a hole for him to escape from.

* * *

Michael's familiar dug the hatchet deeper into Zodiac's shoulder. The killer tried to push away from him as he laughed. He pulled the hatchet out and threw his prey to the floor.

"This 99th soul doesn't seem all that hard," Michael smirked as he watched his copy torture Zodiac even more. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure in a long flowing white dress with a veil over her face.

 _"Michael,"_ A voice came from in his head, _"that's a witch."_

"I know it is," Michael's eyes widened as he made his familiar finish the zodiac killer with a swift hatchet strike to the throat. As the killer fell to the floor with blood pouring out of his neck he transformed into a kishin egg. Michael's familiar grabbed it and ate it as he turned his attention to the witch. She twisted her head and smiled under the veil that covered her face. She was laughing slowly at first and then her laughter turned into a cackling scream that resonated through the artificial world of Michael's illusion. The sky seemed to crack like glass as the screaming got louder. Suddenly Michael dropped to his knees as the illusion broke away like shattering glass, Chloe returned to her human form and the two of them held their ears as the witch screamed more and walked toward them. A shot rang out and the witch stumbled over as Kyle rushed over to Michael. He moved his mouth but Michael was unable to hear him. He uncovered his ears and saw blood on his hands. Kyle handed him an UZI and placed a hand on his shoulder. _"I can't hear a thing,"_ Michael told Kyle using his Soul Wavelength.

 _"Have Plagosus heal your ears?"_ Kyle suggested. Michael shook his head indicating that Plagosus was not responding to him. Michael reached for Chloe who turned back into her Bass form. Michael rushed toward the witch who was slowly standing up from the shot she took, a large hole in her shoulder was gushing blood. Michael used his Bass to hit her up into the air and fired relentlessly at her with the UZI. Once her body seemed mostly destroyed he ceased firing and barely heard her hit the floor with a wet smack. He stepped back and began to play Chloe, letting the feint sound of music fill his ears.

"I hope you know that I'm Not Ready To Die," Michael said as he recreated his illusion around the White Witch. His copy reappeared with a large black scythe in his hands. He smiled as he raised it over the witch whose lungs were too destroyed to scream anymore. Michael's familiar brought the Scythe down and severed her head, transforming her into her soul form. Chloe transformed into her human form and stumbled over to the soul as the illusion dissipated. Once she ate the soul she began to glow lately as she began her internal transformation into a Death Scythe. Michael walked toward her but stumbled, he was off balance without his hearing. He fell and watched as his world went dark, he fell unconscious at the feet of his newly formed weapon.


	6. The Sacrifice

The Sacrifice

Damien charged toward Vincent and Victoria slashing at the wolf first and then throwing his other scythe at his mother. They both dodged away from him and Victoria created a sword of fire as well as another whip. She brought the whip down on Damien's back but Liliana's chain blocked it. Vincent jumped forward slashing at Damien who dodged back but ended up getting his shirt cut.

"Join us Damien," his father said, "Being a kishin would be so much better."

"Yes," Victoria smiled, "you'd be so much more free."

"Do you not understand the words Shut Up?" Damien asked angrily as he transformed Liliana into her scythe mode and spun her around his body, the reaping blades just barely missing his mother's face as he swung at her.

"If you don't," Liliana yelled from her weapon form, "I'd be glad to show you, let's just start by ripping your tongue out you witch!"

"Liliana you have to calm down," Damien said as he stopped attacking to block a strike that his father tried to hit him with from behind.

"Damien they're trying to turn you against your friends and I can feel it in your soul," Liliana began to tear up, "you're actually considering it."

"I'm not though," Damien said as he kept blocking Vincent's attacks, "the terrible thing you can feel me considering is something completely different." Damien spun and hit the creature away from him using his wings. Victoria came in for a sword slash from above and Damien returned Liliana to her chain scythe mode, wrapping the chain around the sword and kicking the witch in her stomach as he pulled the sword from her hand.

"So you are considering something evil," Vincent laughed pointing to the eye on his forehead, "that's how it starts, you might think your safe but having our eyes on you must have had a dark effect on you."

"Indeed," Victoria laughed reforming the sword in her hand, "it's quite obvious that the kishin in your father is infecting you much like it infected me." Damien watched as the wolf jumped over him to be next to Victoria again. She placed her hands over him and suddenly fire started forming around his claws and legs, creating flaming gauntlets and greaves.

"I don't care if it's infecting me," Damien smirked, "it just means I have to kill you before it takes me over." Liliana smiled at him from the reflection in the scythe's handle.

"I guess we should just end you now then," Damien backed away as his father prepared to attack. Before Damien could blink his father was in front of him with his arm flying toward his chest. Damien had no time to move and Vincent's flaming claw went through his chest. Liliana screamed as Damien coughed up blood, the creature threw him to the floor and walked around him as Damien tried to stand up. "End of the line boy," the monster sneered as he raised his claw and looked to Victoria.

"We don't need him," Victoria said sternly, "finish him."

* * *

"Lord Death we have to do something!" Maka yelled as they watched Damien fall to the floor.

"Maka he went there knowing the possibilities," Death said sadly, his eyes showing concern.

"But sir!" Maka said, her father put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head, "you're all terrible! All Damien has ever done for you is love and try to make you proud! Lord Death you used to babysit him and now you're ok with letting that cute little black soul you loved so much fade away? What about you Stein?"

"I see what you're saying Maka but this was his decision," Stein said as he watched, showing a slight bit of concern in his eyes.

"Papa?" Maka looked to her father for support.

"Sorry honey," Spirit responded looking at the floor, "my hands are tied here and Damien made us promise not to interfere."

"What?!" Soul yelled, "He went there knowing he was outmatched and still refused help?"

"Soul," Kid walked over to them, "this is who Damien is. You can see it in his soul, he's determined to see this out not only as a servant of my father but for the sake of making Liliana stronger."

"Why does she need to be stronger?" Soul asked, then his eyes widened as he understood.

"She was crying in a situation like this when she knows she needs to stay focused," Kid said, "and did you ever notice that she was always hiding behind Damien or pulling on his sleeve, she's really shy and Damien thinks that making her a Death Scythe will help her confidence."

"She seemed pretty confident to me," Blair said remembering how Liliana reacted to her actions at Chupa Cabra's.

"She must have felt threatened by you," Spirit pointed out, "just like when Damien told his parents to shut up. Damien was involved and she became confident through him."

"So he wants to get her passed that?" Maka said.

"Yes," Death said, "even if it kills him."

"Maybe if he dies she will become stronger out of sheer anger," Black Star said, "either way Damien is an idiot and he's going way out of his way to help her."

"You'd do the same for me," Tsubaki pointed out. Black Star nodded as his cool guy act was shattered.

"It's who he is," Spirit sighed as everyone watched Vincent bring his claw down.

* * *

Damien rolled to the side and jumped up as Vincent's claw came down and hit the ground where he was. Damien slashed at his father and missed. The wolf got behind Damien and cut him across the back as his left claw dug into Damien's wing. Damien screamed in pain as feathers and blood hit the floor around him.

"Damien!" Liliana cried, concerned for her lover.

"Liliana please," Damien whispered softly, "it'll be ok." Damien's sunglasses fell off as he hit the floor. Damien looked at Liliana and smiled weakly as their eyes met. "Remember the first time we met?"

"Yea," Liliana laughed as she remembered the Pool Hall where she met Damien, Michael, Kyle and Chloe. She was with her boyfriend at the time who was a larger guy than Damien. He had short, slicked back blond hair and was very muscular. "You and the guys had taken Zach's Gang's favorite table." They both laughed as Damien stood up.

"Remember when Zach tried to take it back?" Damien laughed.

"Yea," Liliana touched her cheek, "I told him to just leave you alone and he smacked me to the floor."

"That was when I first looked into your eyes," Damien remembered, "you looked so helpless back then, like you needed someone to protect you."

"That was the only reason I was with him," Liliana frowned, "but it turned out that he had no intention of actually protecting me… the things his friends did to me just because he had debts.."

"Don't think about that," Damien said cutting her off, "what I really wanted to remind you of was what happened after he hit you."

"You looked at him with anger and his whole gang stepped up to defend him," Liliana said, "you were outnumbered but you wouldn't let the others get involved. Then they attacked you and you destroyed them all one by one using your soul wave length to drop each of them with one hit."

"Then you touched me for the first time," Damien said.

"I know," Liliana cried as she pictured what had happened, "Zach used my revolver form to shoot you, but you didn't really care, you disarmed him and put my barrel to his head."

"Yea," Damien said standing up, "and I told him that mistreating a weapon as beautiful as you would get him killed. After that we didn't hear from any of them again, at least not until I found you on the night of our first date."

"I remember that," Victoria cut into the conversation laughing, "your father and I watched you use her to slaughter those young boys but you left their souls in the alley way. Your first lesson to about restraint as a demon weapon."

"From that moment do you remember what I promised you?" Damien asked as he got back into his fighting stance.

"You would do anything to protect me," Liliana remembered what Damien had told her, "no matter who you had to kill you'd protect me."

"This is all very cute and touching but I'm getting really hungry," Vincent growled, "and your souls look really tasty right now." The demon rushed in and stabbed Damien through the stomach again while biting into his arm. Damien reeled in pain and winced as he looked at his father. "You'll die from these wounds eventually."

"A necessary sacrifice for Liliana and Lord Death," Damien smirked as he saw his opening. Damien brought his free arm down with the scythe and severed his father's claw that was impaled into his chest. The wolf howled in pain and let go of Damien. Damien ripped his father's hand out of him as it withered away into nothing. Damien smirked as he rushed forward and impaled all six blades into the bottom of Vincent's ribcage. He spun around grabbed the handles, yelling, "Reaping X slash!" Damien pulled the blades up in an X formation and ripped his father into shreds. As he spun to face his father transformed into his soul form. Liliana reached out of the scythe and grabbed the soul, consuming it without hesitation. Damien smiled weakly, fighting off the urge to pass out.

"Vincent!" Victoria screamed with anger as she rushed toward Damien. He began spinning on scythe by its chain and once she was close enough he slammed it into his mother's back, pinning her to the floor. "I swear I'll kill you!" Victoria screamed as she writhed in pain. The scythe in Damien's hand transformed into its revolver form and Damien aimed it at his mother's head.

"You shouldn't swear," Damien smirked, "it sets a bad example for your son." The revolver began to glow with the energy of Damien and Liliana's souls. "Crimson Flame Blast," Damien said solemnly as he pulled the trigger. A jet of blackish red energy disintegrated the screaming witch. As she disappeared Damien suddenly began to black out. He fell and Liliana transformed, catching him in her lap.

"Damien don't you dare die," Liliana was crying with him in her arms, "you promised it would all be ok."

"It is all ok," Damien smiled pointing to the Witches soul behind Liliana, "you're going to be a death scythe."

"But it cost you your life," Liliana began to cry harder, "who is going to use me if you aren't around?" Damien's mouth no longer had the strength to form words and his vision gave out as well. He leaned up and kissed her one last time as he fell into darkness. The last thing he heard was Liliana crying uncontrollably as she held him.


	7. Fallen Angel

Fallen Angel

Liliana looked around at all of the people standing under the tarps in the pouring rain. She was wearing a black dress that stopped just a little bit after her knees. There was a black veil over her face and instead of a Red rose she now wore a black one. Chloe was also wearing a black dress with a cross. Kyle and Michael were both approaching with Spirit and Stein, all four were carrying a casket to the middle of the congregation of students and staff. As they placed the casket over an empty grave at Death's feet Liliana began to cry, covering her mouth as Blair and Chloe walked to her side. Death began to say a few words as they lowered the casket but Liliana couldn't hear anything over her own cries. She looked around at the sad faces of the students who had actually known the deceased. As the casket lowered she could read the tombstone that Death had had put there before the funeral. It read _"Damien Wolf, The Angel of Death"_ on the first line, _"3 Star Miester of the DWMA"_ on the second and on the third it read _"1993-2011"_. Liliana found herself screaming in pain. After a while she looked around and found herself completely alone in the rain, standing in front of Damien's grave. She transformed her hand into a scythe blade and swiftly ran it across her own throat. A mixture of tears and blood soaked the wet grass as she slowly slipped into her own death.

* * *

Michael woke up suddenly, sweating after having a nightmare about a screaming woman in white. He looked around and realized he was in his apartment. He sat up as Chloe walked into his room.

"Michael are you up?" Chloe asked zipping up her hoodie.

"Yea I'm up," Michael said looking around.

"Good," Chloe said, "I hope you're feeling better today."

"I am," He said trying to shake off the nightmare.

"Ok," Chloe said turning to leave the room, "Liliana didn't come home last night, I think she stayed up there with Damien all night. Michael sighed and got out of bed, getting dressed and joining Kyle and Chloe in the living room before they all left to go find Liliana.

* * *

Liliana lay on the grass bleeding from the throat still barely alive, it felt like something was shaking her. She suddenly jumped up and realized she was in the hospital room of Stein's house. She wiped tears from her eyes as she saw Chloe standing over her with her hand on Liliana's shoulder. She looked in front of her and remembered that she had fallen asleep on Damien's chest as she held his hand. He was lying in a hospital bed with an I.V. in his arm. Liliana stood up and walked out of the room and into Stein's living room. Kyle and Michael were sitting on the couch, as the two girls walked into the room they stood up. "How's Damien doing?" Kyle asked.

"He'll live," Stein said, the rest of the group turned to see him standing in the doorway of his office, "he took a lot of damage and right now he just needs rest."

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Liliana asked sadly.

"I'm not sure," Stein said, "he's basically comatose for the moment. Hopefully he'll wake up soon though. In the meantime Michael, Kyle and Chloe have been summoned by Lord Death. He wants to talk to you about something very important concerning your status at the academy."

"I guess that means we should go," Chloe put a hand on Liliana's shoulder, "he'll be ok."

"Damien is really strong," Michael smiled, "he wouldn't let something like this kill him."

"I'm sure that he'll stop being such a pussy eventually," Kyle smirked. Michael went to hit Kyle in the back of the head when suddenly Liliana had Kyle against a wall, her arm had become a scythe and it was being held against his throat.

"Why are you always so mean?" She asked angrily, "Your friend could be dying in there and you're calling him a pussy? Who have you fought lately other than a couple of inmates? Do you realize what Damien went through?" She began to cry as she dropped him. "He didn't have it so easy, the fight he went through to get me this soul," Liliana held up a vial that was glowing purple, "was not only hell for him physically but mentally as well!" She collapsed crying again as Kyle backed away in fear.

"Let's go Kyle," Michael grabbed him by the arm and led him out of the house.

"I'm sorry about him," Chloe consoled her, "we'll be back later."

"Ok," Liliana said standing up slowly, "tell Kyle I'm sorry for attacking him like that." Chloe nodded and followed the guys outside. Liliana turned back to Stein.

"You're right," Stein frowned, "Damien really did go through hell." Stein sat down on the couch. The door opened and a blond woman with an eye patch walked in.

"I'm back from getting groceries guys," Marie smiled walking in. She noticed that Liliana had been crying, "I brought home tea and coffee for when Damien wakes up." Liliana smiled at the thought of Damien drinking his morning coffee, it was always vanilla flavored.

"It's funny," Liliana said staring at the vial that contained Victoria's soul, "Damien always hated tea, no matter how hard I begged he'd never try it."

"He was always picky about food," Stein laughed, "that's why Spirit was always in charge of his meals." Marie went into the kitchen and began to make the tea.

"Did you ever take any photos with him?" Liliana asked, "I know Spirit and Maka took a lot together."

"Well," Stein thought, "I think I have one in my office somewhere, let me go and find it." Stein stood up and walked into his office.

"This is interesting," Marie said from the kitchen.

"What's that?" Liliana asked.

"Stein is never this caring," Marie told her, "I think Damien coming back is bringing out a better part of him." Liliana smiled as Stein returned, handing her a framed photograph. It had Stein, Spirit and Damien standing together in front of a tree. They all looked really happy.

"Wow," Liliana said noticing Damien's clothes, "I've never seen him wear anything other than black." Damien was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans.

"I don't know where he could have gotten the all black clothes idea from," Stein laughed, "probably another thing he got from Lord Death." Liliana laughed as Marie brought the Tea over and the two continued to talk about Damien's childhood.

* * *

"You wanted to see us Lord Death?" Michael asked stepping up to Death's mirror.

"Ah yes," Death said, "I wanted to congratulate you on becoming a 2 star meister as well as Kyle and Chloe on becoming Death Scythes. However I wanted to offer something to you considering your age in comparison to the students at the school."

"And what is that sir?" Kyle asked.

"Well this really only goes for Michael," Lord Death replied, "I had planned on having you 5 become my own personal enforcers, but since Damien is in a coma I have to ask you Michael to be the leader of this three man group."

"Sir it would be my pleasure," Michael accepted the position immediately, Kyle glared at him angrily.

"Considering the fact that I'm obviously just a grunt I'll be waiting outside," Kyle scoffed and left the room angrily.

"Is he ok?" Spirit asked watching Kyle.

"He should be fine," Chloe said, "we're all a little stressed out right now."

Kyle walked down the corridor angrily thinking about how no one seemed to care right now. Damien was the one who got himself in the situation he is in and it is his own fault. Kyle had just become a Death Scythe but everyone was treating him like he was worthless.

 _"I appreciate a man with power,"_ a female voice came from inside his head.

"Who's there?" Kyle asked looking around.

 _"You'll find out soon enough,"_ the voice said, _"but until you do I suggest that you stop taking so much from them and show Michael who deserves to be leader."_ Kyle smirked as he realized exactly how he could show everyone that he was much more deserving than Michael.


	8. A Real Leader

A Real Leader

After their conversation with Lord Death was over Michael and Chloe left the death room to find Kyle. He was waiting outside for the two of them. "So," Kyle said as they stepped outside, "we're Death's personnel hit squad now?"

"Yea pretty much," Michael said, "but let's get back to check on Damien shall we?"

"Yes sir," Kyle said mockingly to his new leader. Michael frowned slightly at Kyle's sarcasm but ignored it. The three of them left to get themselves back to Stein's home.

* * *

"Damien moved!" Liliana yelled as she jumped up to get Professor Stein. Stein and Marie rushed in and saw that Damien was slightly tossing and turning then he suddenly stopped.

"I think he is going to wake up sometime soon," Stein said, pushing up his glasses and smiling.

 _"Come on Damien,"_ Liliana thought while smiling, _"come back to us."_

* * *

Damien woke up in the darkness. He could see the outlines of two souls in front of him. The closer the souls got the more pressure he could feel on himself. He looked around the darkness and wondered where he was and who the souls belonged too.

* * *

"This bitch better be awake by now," Kyle said as he walked up to the door. Michael grabbed Kyle and turned him around, punching him in the face as hard as he could. Kyle bounced off of the wall of Stein's house and hit the floor.

"Dammit Kyle," Michael yelled, "you wouldn't even be here without Damien!"

"Yea show some respect Kyle," Chloe added.

"I'll show respect if I feel like it," Kyle coughed.

"Excuse me?" Michael asked kicking Kyle.

"I said," Kyle stood up drawing his Desert Eagle, "I'll show respect if I feel like it.. sir!"

"I've had it with your sarcasm shit Kyle," Michael held his arm out and Chloe transformed into her Bass form.

"And I'm sick of saving you guys all the time," Kyle yelled, "like with the White Witch."

"I'm going to make you hear the Sound Of your own goddamn Madness!" Michael yelled as he began to play his bass, his illusion forming around Stein's house. A familiar formed in front of Kyle, it was holding two hatchets and dodged as Kyle fired at it. The familiar lunged at Kyle and caught a bullet in the mouth. As the familiar disappeared another one appeared and attacked. Kyle pulled out his .44 magnum and fired at this one, hitting it in the chest. Kyle watched it and then noticed 5 more as he looked up. He turned his Desert Eagle into an M4 Carbine and fired into the five. As more appeared Kyle began to advance forward, killing each one quickly. The .44 magnum became a sawed-off shotgun and Kyle fired at a familiar that had appeared behind him. One had gotten really close so Kyle dropped the carbine and materialized a knife out of his wrist. Kyle stabbed the familiar in the chest 5 times and then slit it's throat, turning his attention to the other familiars that were appearing between him and Michael.

* * *

"Stein," Marie burst into Damien's room, "Michael and Kyle are fighting outside!"

"What?" Stein stood up quickly and looked at Liliana who also stood up to go outside. "Liliana stay here with Damien." Stein ran outside with Marie.

 _"These two are at each other's throats without you Damien,"_ Liliana thought, feeling helpless without her miester and best friend, _"I need you… the others need you."_ Damien began to move back in forth slightly.

* * *

Kyle stabbed the next familiar in the eye, dropping into the floor and moving onto the next two. He sprouted another knife out of his other wrist and stabbed them both in the neck, wrapping his hands around their throats and slamming them into the floor. He threw one of his knives into the next and pulled out a G18 to fire a hail of bullets into to two more rushing familiars. "I could do this all day Mike," Kyle laughed as he materialized two machetes. He blocked a hatchet and stabbed the familiar in the stomach, after a second he moved the familiar to use it as a shield against another hatchet. Kyle kicked the familiar off of his machete and into another familiar.

"Kyle," Stein said as he came out of his house, "You need to stop this!" Kyle continued to rip every enemy that came his way apart.

"Damn," Michael said as he continued playing, "maybe it's time we stopped letting Kyle Get Away With Murder, Chloe." The song changed as more familiar's appeared. Kyle fell back as one kicked him in the chest. He responded by stabbing its foot into the ground and putting the other machete through its throat and than running past the others. As some closed in he cut them down, getting closer and closer to the stage. He left the machete in one of their skulls and the other was impaled through one that had tried to jump at Kyle. Kyle got onto the stage and used a knife to slit the throat of a familiar that had attacked him. Kyle yelled as his blade went to pierce Michael's eye but his arm was stopped. He looked to see a white, skeletal claw gripping his wrist.

Damien looked at the two souls in front of him. They had collided and were pushing each other back and forth. Each time they clashed there was a jolt of energy that struck the dark floor around Damien. He reached out to touch the souls and was shocked, he stumbled back and looked at the blue soul that had helicopter blades. It had a black stream of energy floating into it. He followed it with his eyes but it led into the darkness where he could not see.

The skeletal claw twisted Kyle's wrist and threw him to the floor. A large, thin figure floated out from behind Michael, I had slick, chalk white skin and was draped in a black cloak. Its face was covered by a mask with six red slits in it for the creature's eyes. It had six thin wings on its back and was holding a large sword. Kyle aimed his G18 up at the creature but the weapon was hit away from his hand by the creature's sword. The creature picked him up and looked him directly in his eyes. Fear gripped Kyle, "So this is it Michael?" Kyle shook, "You're going to let the kishin have me?"

"Plagosus is only doing this because you've become a threat to me," Michael said looking at Kyle with pity. Plagosus dropped him to the floor and a long, talon like foot stepped out of his cloak and onto Kyle's chest, pinning him to the floor. Plagosus brought his blade up and prepared to bring it down into Kyle's throat.

Liliana watched through the window as Plagosus appeared from behind Michael and grabbed Kyle's wrist. She looked at the vial that contained Victoria's soul and then at Damien who was still tossing and turning. _"I was going to wait for you but if you don't wake up then I'll never reach the goal that you wanted for me,"_ Liliana opened the vial and consumed the soul inside hoping that Damien would wake up to see what she had become.

* * *

Damien's attention to the dark strand attached to one of the souls once he felt a third soul materialize. It was a kishin soul with 6 wings on the back of it. It was pushing the smaller soul with the helicopter blades back. He tried to reach forward again and felt a sudden surge of energy behind him. He turned and saw a soul behind him that was becoming more and more powerful with each passing second. He felt himself being drawn to the energy but at the same time blinded by the light emitting from it. He reached out and felt a hand grabbing his.

Suddenly he found himself standing with Liliana in her scythe form in his hands. He was in Stein's spare room, he looked down and saw that a red aura was emanating from his weapon.

"You're back!" Liliana yelled happily.

"Yea," Damien smiled then turned his attention to the window where he saw Plagosus standing over Kyle, his sword raised, "damn it Kyle what did you do?"

Plagosus brought the blade down but was surprised to feel his sword jerk upwards and the sudden sight of three scythe blades in his stomach. "Nice to see that you're awake Azrael," Plagosus' whispering voice said.

"Damn it Plagosus," Damien said looking up at the Kishin, "my name is Damien. Anyway, you really don't need to be here." As he said that he pushed the kishin into the ground and spun his scythe like a saw until the creature dissipated. As Damien grabbed his scythe he turned it into its chain scythe form and threw one of the chains around Michael's ankle. He pulled Michael toward him and put his other scythe to Kyle's throat as he stood up. "What the hell are you two doing?" Michael stood up but remained silent.

"I'm sticking up for myself because I'm sick of being treated like the bottom of the ladder," Kyle said pushing the scythe out of his face. Damien twitched angrily and then wrapped the chain around Kyle's throat, kicking him to the floor and tightening the chain around his neck.

"Kyle we treat you like this because you earn it," Damien growled, pushing his foot into Kyle's chest and pulling up on the chain, "you act like you're so much better than everyone but you're just an immature kid."

"Fu.." Kyle was cut off by the chain choking him, "fine I'll shut up."

"Ok then," Damien stepped off of him and undid the chain on Kyle's throat, "Michael I have to go and see Lord Death so fill me in on anything I missed while we head up there." Michael nodded and Damien extended his hand to help Kyle up. After he thanked Stein and Marie Damien and the group headed for the death room at the DWMA.


	9. Snow Angels

Snow Angels

"Damien!" Lord Death exclaimed happily as Damien, Kyle, Michael, Liliana and Chloe walked into the death room, "I'm so happy to see that you're up and running again and you've brought me a new death scythe." Spirit gawked over the change in the size of Liliana's soul, his draw dropping slightly.

"From what I hear I get to keep her though," Damien smiled putting his arm around her.

"This is true," Death laughed as he struck Spirit who was getting closer to Liliana, "as long as you continue to work for me. Have you been told about Stein's plan?"

"Yes," Damien nodded, "we are to be like your own personal police force, just more mobile than your locally stationed Death Scythes."

"Correct," Death pointed at the group, "and I have a mission for the 5 of you. A small group of mountain villages in Germany has been void of activity for some time now, we have decided to dispatch Kid and the others as a scout team but we left out one detail. Stein knows of a rumored laboratory in the area where an occult scientist by the name of Aliester Crowley once conducted research for the Nazi military."

"Why wouldn't you tell the others?" Michael asked concerned, "Doesn't that put them in danger if this lab has something to do with it?"

"That's where you guys come in," Spirit said, "with you coming in as a separate group they become a distraction to whoever is behind this."

"That's a bit dangerous but I guess as long as we get there they should be fine," Liliana frowned at the fact that Lord Death would put his own son in danger like that.

"So," Kyle stepped toward Lord Death, "our objective is to meet up with the others and investigate this lab?"

"Precisely," Stein walked into the room turning the screw in his head and smoking a cigarette, "and after you go in Marie and I will arrive to collect any data from the lab."

"Why not just come in with us?" Chloe asked him.

"If Stein goes with you then how would it be your mission?" Lord Death asked them.

"I see," Damien looked at Lord Death and then back to Stein, "so when do we leave?"

"The first team was dispatched yesterday so you five leave tonight," Lord Death told them, "so get going."

"Yes sir," the five all said simultaneously, while standing in a line together.

"Don't forget warm clothes!" Spirit called as the group left to prepare.

* * *

Damien leaned against the counter of the kitchen in the hotel room. He stared out of the window and into the snowy rural area. He was only wearing a black t-shirt and jeans instead of his normal layers of jackets. He held a cup of coffee in his hand as he watched Liliana playing with the fireplace.

"You really just wanted a fire didn't you?" Damien laughed.

"Well our boss did pay for this," She turned and smiled at Damien who was drinking his coffee, "we might as well enjoy the romantic setting while we have it."

"We're on assignment though," Damien said as Liliana walked over to him and took his cup putting it down on the counter behind him, "shouldn't we be professional about all of this?"

"We're heading up into the mountains to face God knows what tomorrow Damien," Liliana whispered into his ear as she pressed her body against his, "we can enjoy ourselves a bit tonight." He looked into her eyes and then kissed her deeply as he wrapped his arms around her. The kiss began to become far more passionate and she broke away to lead Damien toward the couch in front of the fire, gently pushing him onto it.

* * *

"Did you guys hear something next door?" Chloe asked after thinking she heard some noise coming from Damien's and Liliana's room.

"No," Kyle said as he was playing a video game on the T.V. in their room. Michael was looking through the kitchen for any kind of snacks.

"Where's all the German chocolate?" Michael searched angrily.

"I thought that was Belgium," Kyle laughed.

"Shut up Kyle," Michael snapped, "nobody asked you!"

* * *

Two figures on a snowmobile pulled up to the edge of a small deserted village. The village was covered in snow from the cold German winter. Parts of the windows were buried in snow, indicating that no one had been around to control the snow levels near the houses for months. The snow storm itself began to die down creating a clearer view of the village. The passenger of the snow mobile stepped off, he was wearing a red heavy hooded jacket, a blue scarf over his face, blue tinted goggles, black gloves and black cargo pants. He had a bass strapped to him and was holding an ACR assault rifle with an ACOG scope attached to the top. He pulled down his scarf and his hood off, resting his goggles on his forehead. "So Damien is this the village," Michael said.

"Yea," Damien said stepping off of the snow mobile. He was wearing his black trench coat, a black hoodie with fur on the inside, black gloves, black jeans, his sunglasses and a black scarf with skulls on it that seemed to be smiling. Liliana was in a holster on his hip and he was also holding a G36C assault rifle with a holographic sight. "This is where we should be meeting up with Maka and the others."

"Geeze it is freaking cold up here," Kyle's voice came from the snow mobile as he transformed. He was wearing a white hooded jacket with fur on the brim of the hood, a black turtleneck, black cargo pants and orange tinted goggles. He was carrying a M4 Carbine with red dot sight and had a Desert Eagle in a holster on his side.

"You're telling me!" Chloe said from Michael's back, "It's so cold that Michael can't even play me! I feel so useless."

"Maybe you should just go into hatchet form," Michael suggested. Chloe transformed into two hatchets that appeared to have ice picks on the backs that were linked to Michael's belt. "Do you feel a little more useful now?" He joked with her. She responded by sighing.

"Alright guys let's focus," Damien said looking around, "we need to figure out where the others are." Damien began to move toward the center of the village. The other two followed behind him, their weapons were aimed at the second story windows and drifted across each building. There was a slight groaning noise from inside one of the buildings and the three stopped. Their weapons fixed on a door as a figure moved into the frame. It was a man in old army fatigues, with "SS" pins on the collar. His clothes were bloody and tattered, his face pale with blood dripping out of his gaping mouth.

"Don't move," Kyle yelled aiming at the man, he groaned and shuffled out of the door frame. His steps on the snow seemed to echo through the village as Kyle's finger moved to the trigger. He fired four shots into the man's chest, sending him flying onto his back. The gunshots echoed out in the silence. Kyle rushed over to the man and kneeled down to check his vitals. "Nothing," Kyle said looking at Damien, "he's dead." Damien aimed his gun in Kyle's direction and pulled the trigger. Kyle turned as he heard the bullets hit something behind him with a wet smack. Kyle looked down and saw that the man's head was missing but his body was falling back down as though it was getting up.

"Out of curiosity Kyle," Damien glared at the headless body, "why didn't you just use your soul perception to check if he was alive or not?"

"Natural instinct I guess," Kyle answered looking up at the rest of the village using his soul perception, "Damien are you seeing this?!" Kyle's eyes suddenly widened as he looked at the other houses. Damien and Michael activated their soul perception and saw several dozen kishin egg souls in the houses in front of them. One of the souls got within sight and they saw that it belonged to another man in a Nazi uniform, his appearance was similar to the first except that his bottom jaw was missing.

"Jesus," Damien exclaimed, "they've been consuming human souls, they're fucking zombies!"

"That's the first time you've cursed since we arrived at the DWMA," Michael laughed as he fired into the zombie's chest, "this must be serious."

"I was just trying to set a good example for the younger ones," Damien sighed taking aim at the zombie's head, "now I have to set one for you, aim for the head!" Damien fired a shot into its head and it fell.

"Well damn," Kyle moved closer to the house. As he passed by the door of another house a zombie lunged out of it and grabbed Kyle's M4. Kyle wrestled with the creature until he got the gun free of its grip. He hit it in the face with the stock of his rifle and stomped on its head, spraying brain matter and pieces of skull across the snow. He fired at another one that was inside of the house and shuffling toward him.

Michael aimed through his scope and found a target shuffling out of one of the houses. He fired at the creature, this one was a woman who appeared to be in a night gown. "Well at least we know what happened to the villagers!" Michael yelled to Damien who was firing at a group of shuffling zombies. Damien glanced at him and saw that there were five behind Michael.

"Behind you!" Damien called, Michael turned as one lunged for him. It grabbed his rifle and he let it go, he drew both hatchets and planted one in the first zombies head. He spun around it and decapitated the next one, continuing to cut down the next three in a similar fashion.

"Damien," Liliana said, "we're getting out-numbered pretty quickly here."

"I know," Damien could see that more and more of the shufflers were emerging from the houses. He noticed an orange soul with wings in a house that some of the zombies were converging on. "Guys I think I found the others!" Damien yelled to the other two, "We need to get to that house."

"Alright," Kyle said as he got closer to Damien, "well we're going to need to clear a path Damien."

"Ok Kyle," Damien said reaching out his hand, "let's test your new Death Scythe abilities."

"Let's go," they said in unison as Kyle began to transform, "Soul Resonance!" Kyle transformed into a Model 1887 shotgun with a scythe blade on the bottom of the barrel and spikes on the side. Damien aimed it with one hand at the horde of zombies in front of them. Michael got behind Damien and channeled his soul wave length into him.

"Incineration Shell!" Damien yelled as he pulled the trigger. A large ball of flame exited the barrel of the gun and flew toward the horde and before it made contact most of the zombies had already caught on fire. The ball exploded into a maelstrom of fire that engulfed the horde. Once it had cleared there were still a few moving zombies but most of them were either blown to pieces or on fire and the snow that had been on the ground was completely melted away. Damien dropped to one knee in exhaustion and began to pick himself up when he noticed more zombies coming from behind them. "Let's get to that house," he said jogging toward the house still holding Kyle in his shotgun form. Michael followed behind him as Damien tossed Kyle backwards. Michael caught the shotgun and fired at a zombie that was reaching up from the burnt floor. He flipped Kyle's lever action with one hand and continued to follow Damien. As they got closer they could see Maka opening the front door and waving them in.

"Hurry up," Maka called as other zombies began to converge on the door, Damien went inside after all of the others and drew Liliana. He fired at a zombie whose hand was reaching into the door for him, catching the zombie in between the eyes and sending him flying backwards. Damien slammed the door, locked it, and spun Liliana, allowing her to return to human form as he turned to face the group. He saw that Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty were also here with Maka, each of them wearing heavier clothing than normal to protect them from the cold weather.

"That explosion was huge," Soul exclaimed, "please tell me that was from becoming a death scythe."

"Actually," Kyle began as he transformed into his human form, "Me and Damien have been able to do that for a while but normally we can't control it that well and it ends up leveling entire areas." The other weapons and misters all gawked in amazement, Damien ignored it and went to one of the windows that they had boarded up.

"What are you guys even doing here?" Black Star asked, "I thought this was our mission."

"Lord Death figured you guys might need help," Kyle smirked stepping up to Black Star.

"Oh yea?" He looked at Kyle questioningly, "Did he think we couldn't handle it?" Tsubaki looked like she was going to say something but was stopped by Michael.

"That's why you guys are boarded up in this house," He said standing next to Kyle.

"Guys don't argue," Chloe jumped in, "we're all on the same team." As the argument continued Liliana walked over to Damien and looked through the boards.

"They're everywhere," She sighed as she saw more zombies shuffling into the streets, some in SS uniforms and others in normal clothes. As she stared she was startled by a zombie shoving its face against the space she was looking through.

"Get back," Damien said moving her away from the window with his arm, "Maka, did you guys have any kind of plan?"

"Well," Maka trailed off.

"No we don't," Kid said walking over to Damien, "we weren't even sure if we were going to survive, I used Death cannon to level an entire village on the other side of the mountain yesterday and without any rest afterward those things chased us here."

"They just kept coming," Soul told him, "no matter how many we killed they just kept appearing."

"You guys tried," Liliana said when she noticed Soul's grim expression, "and now you have three death scythes to help you."

"Even if we get out of here where do we go?" Liz asked.

"They've got to be coming from somewhere," Michael said walking away from Black Star and Kyle's ego war, "so we find the source and destroy it."

"But there's so many," Maka frowned, "how do we fight through the hordes?"

"We split up and track where the majority is coming from," Damien explained, "if we split into two groups: one with greater soul wave length and the other with a smaller wavelength they'll be attracted to the larger one."

"Then the smaller group could scout out the direction from which the majority of them are coming from," Kid pointed out, "genius."

"When will you guys be ready?" Michael asked looking out of the window, "because from the looks of it we don't have much time." Everyone rushed toward the window and saw a large, hulking man walking toward the building. He was knocking zombies out of his way as though they were nothing. He wore a black tank top, black jeans with tears at the ankles, and was barefoot. His skin was grayish and he had short blond hair with grey eyes. As he got closer he picked up a zombie by the neck and watched it writhe in his large hand. He reeled his arm back and flung the zombie toward the door, smashing it and sending the zombie straight through. Kyle had been in front of the door still arguing with Black Star and instinctively summoned a machete, spinning and cutting the zombie in half. It landed at Black Star's feet still moving. He crushed its head under his foot.

"Tsubaki let's go," Black Star extended his arm, "ninja blade mode." Tsubaki nodded and transformed as the other misters followed suit. Chloe took her hatchet form and Liliana transformed into her scythe form. Zombies began to poor in through the open door trapping the group between them and the back wall of the room they were in.


	10. Undead Symphony

Undead Symphony

The undead poured in through gaping hole where the door used to be. Damien broke Liliana into her kusarigama form and cut the first zombie's head clean off. Michael laid into the horde using Chloe and the others followed suit. Tearing a path through the horde and out onto the porch. Damien watched the larger zombie hulking toward them while dragging a smaller zombie. He threw the zombie at Damien and Damien rolled off to the side, the zombie impacting and destroying the wall behind him.

"Kyle," Damien yelled, "take care of the big guy."

"Gotcha," Kyle said cutting down another zombie and then rushing toward the larger one. The large zombie swung a large fist at Kyle and caught him in the jaw, sending him spinning to the ground. Kyle wiped blood from his mouth and smirked as he got back up. Kyle blocked the next hit and sent his machete up through the zombie's jaw. He stumbled backwards and laughed. Kyle looked surprised as the large zombie laced its fists together and slammed Kyle into the ground. Black Star and the others began to advance toward the large zombie but Damien jumped in front of them.

"You guys need to get out of here remember?" Damien said looking back at them, then he felt a sudden force slamming into his ribs as the Zombie's fists slammed into his rib cage. The younger meisters pulled back and ran out of sight of the battle. The large zombie was about to follow them when Damien wrapped his chain around its large ankle, "Where you going big guy?" Damien used the zombie's weight to pull himself closer and dug three of his scythe blades into its chest. He left his weapon in the zombie's chest as it swung at him. Another zombie went to grab Damien but he turned and struck it in the chin with his palm, "soul force!" he shouted as a surge of energy blasted the zombie back and broke its neck. The larger zombie began to advance on Damien as Damien noticed Kyle getting up behind it.

Damien jumped up and kicked it in the face as Kyle swept its legs. It hit the snow with a loud crunch and the two both brought down open palms and shouted "Soul Force," sending a powerful surge of energy through the large zombie. Damien retrieved his chain scythe and reattached in back into its normal scythe form. He saw that a horde of zombies was approaching them from the left and began to run to the right, Kyle followed and yelled to Michael, "Come on Mike!"

"Coming," Michael responded as he pulled his hatchet out of one of the zombie's heads. Michael backed off of the zombie as it fell into the snow, motionless. He turned and ran to catch up with the other two. "Where are we going to go?"

"Well I'm pretty sure the source is on the other side of that crowd," Damien pointed out. They continued to retreat as more zombies seemed to appear.

"How many are there?" Kyle said firing into the crowd with his M4. Damien looked up and saw Kid jumping down from a roof top, holding his handguns.

"Thousands," Kid said, "they're so disgustingly disproportional!" The other two jumped down and landed next to Damien.

"Black Star spotted a valley that leads into the mountain," Maka told him pointing at the crowd of zombies advancing on them, "but it's behind them."

"Getting through these idiots will be simple," Black Star boasted, "come on Tsubaki!" Black Star rushed forward as he transformed her into her enchanted sword form. He cut through the first zombie's neck and continued onto the next.

"I'm not getting shown up by some ninja wannabe!" Kyle shouted following Black Star into the horde. He summoned two machetes and began to cut through the zombies one by one. The rest of the group hung their heads and sighed, following their friends into the crowd of undead. Maka used Soul as a pole to vault herself into the middle. When she hit the floor she spun in a circle, cutting down a group of shufflers. Michael threw one of his hatchets into a zombie's head and retrieved it, bringing the other into the face of another one. Damien reeled his scythe back and threw it, creating a giant spinning windmill that cut a hole through the crowd. His scythe came back and he caught it, spinning and bringing the blades up from the ground and through a zombie in front of him. As it cut through he broke the scythes apart and began to run through the hole he created.

"Guys don't waste time fighting them all," Damien yelled, "just get past them!" Damien threw one of his scythes into the shoulder of a zombie and pulled the chain so that it fell at his feet. He crushed its head under his foot, splattering brains across the snow. Once the others had fought their way to the other side Maka lead the way to the valley.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Liliana told Damien as she looked at the walls, "if this truly is the source than we'll be sitting ducks if they surround us."

"I know but we have to go in there," Damien told her stepping forward. The others followed him in, Kyle covering the rear with his M4. After walking for about ten minutes they came to a fork in the road, each team separated and took a path. Damien's team went right while Maka's team went left.

"Be careful kid," Kyle smirked at Black Star, Black Star scowled at him and followed his group.

* * *

"Well well well," Stein said lighting a cigarette, "looks like the group really did a number on these things."

"Yea," Marie said squeamishly, "but what are they?"

"They seem to be reanimated corpses," Stein kneeled next to one and examined it.

"Like Sid?" Marie asked as she stepped over a body in disgust.

"Yes," Stein stood up pushing up his glasses, "except these ones don't appear to be sentient."

"What makes you say that?" Marie asked tilting her head at him.

"Well," Stein pointed behind her, "that one is shuffling at you pretty blankly." Marie jumped back and Stein put his arm around her. She transformed into her hammer form and Stein charged forward. He slammed the hammer into the zombie's face, causing the face to cave in as the zombie flew backwards.

"Let's just find the others and get this over with," Marie said.

"I will as soon as I can sense Damien's soul," Stein frowned looking around but all he could see were kishin eggs inside of the zombies.

* * *

Damien, Kyle and Michael came to a set of stairs at the end of the path they had followed. It led down into a corridor that led into the mountain. It appeared to be a man made tunnel with lights along the walls. As they entered Michael raised his ACR and aimed it down the hallway. "At least it's a straight shot," He smirked.

"But if they come from in front and behind," Kyle pointed out, "we'll be trapped."

"Liliana," Damien said spinning her in scythe form, "transform into revolver mode." She transformed and he slid her into the holster on his hip as he held his hand out to Kyle. "Let's make some room in here." Kyle nodded and transformed into a Model 1887 shotgun again. Damien caught him and spun the lever action with his middle finger.

"Another upside to this is that I no longer have to walk," Kyle laughed. Damien walked forward aiming the shotgun ahead of him as Michael fell in behind him. As they got deeper and deeper into the corridor they began to see other corridors attached to it but remained on a straight course. The complex they had entered seemed disserted. Damien used his soul perception and could make out a soul wave length somewhere ahead of them so he continued to follow it. As they got closer he noticed that Maka's soul was faintly present.

"Michael," Damien said, "the others are in the next room, but their souls seem faint."

"I can see it too," Michael frowned. Damien came to a closed door that he could not push open so he stepped back and aimed Kyle at it with one hand. He concentrated his soul wave length into the weapon and fired. In a flash of red flame and tearing metal the door flew off of its hinges and landed in the room. Damien and Michael rushed in to find Maka and the others on the floor with the large zombie from before standing over them. A horde of zombies was also standing behind him as though were waiting for something. Damien aimed the shotgun at the large zombie and looked at the young miesters. They had been badly beaten and were bleeding and bruised.

"More miesters for Raymond to beat," a voice came from behind the horde, a tall man with long blonde hair and a white lab coat stepped through the horde. Underneath the coat he was wearing sandals, blue shorts and a grey t-shirt.

"Are you Aleister Crowley?" Damien asked, training the shotgun now to the man in the coat.

"Yes I am," The man smirked removing his coat, "and if you think you're here to stop my project you are gravely mistaken." The large zombie walked toward Damien and Michael.

"Damien," Kyle said transforming into his human form as Damien drew his revolver and aimed it at Crowley, "get Crowley, I've got the big guy for sure this time."

"Does that leave the zombies to me and Chloe?" Michael asked ripping his gloves off as Chloe transformed into her bass form. Damien nodded, "From my count there's about a hundred and fifteen of them so I think I have the perfect song." Michael began to play as his band of familiars formed. Four familiars with hatchets formed in front of him as the zombies began to advance. Damien began to squeeze the trigger when he suddenly felt something hard slamming into his ribs. It was the feeling of Crowley's fist slamming into him. Damien coughed up blood as Crowley opened his fist, a surge of energy shot through Damien as he flew backwards.

"He can use soul force?" Damien winced as he hit the floor. Crowley's hand surged with energy as he looked down at Damien. Damien stood up as Crowley's hand came down on the top of his head, forcing him back to the ground. He sent another surge of energy through Damien, causing him to cough up more blood.

"Damien!" Liliana screamed from her weapon form. Damien grabbed at Crowley's arm causing him to jump away. Damien looked up and jumped toward him, swinging one of his scythe blades at him. Crowley dodged backwards and Damien spun to follow through with another slash. Crowley dodged by ducking and striking Damien in the stomach with his soul wavelength in the form of an open palm. Damien landed on the ground rolling to a stop as Crowley advanced toward him.

Kyle jabbed his machete into Raymond's chest but it had no effect. Kyle slammed another one in but still no result. Raymond responded with a smirk, grabbing Kyle by the throat and ramming his fist into Kyle's ribs. As he pulled his fist back for another punch Kyle formed a machete in the spot where he was punching. As he heard Raymond's flesh tear and he felt the machete lodge itself into Raymond's large fist he sent a surge of his soul wavelength through the blade. It blasted the large zombie backwards as Kyle grabbed his two machetes and pulled them out of Raymond as he flew backwards. Kyle jumped towards Raymond but was met by his still intact fist connecting an uppercut with Kyle's jaw.

 _"Everyone dies.. everyone lies.."_ The singer for Michael's shadow band sang as the four familiars tore into the crowd of zombies. Crowley noticed how fast Michael's familiars were tearing through his horde as he picked Damien up by the collar. Damien weakly raised his weapon to strike at him but before he could Crowley sent a surge of energy through him and tossed him into Michael. The sudden surge transferred from Damien into Michael and the two of them hit the floor together, both in pain from the shock. The zombies began to shuffle toward the two of them as Michael's familiars all dissipated.


	11. Flawed Angels

Flawed Angels

"Looks like it's time to see what you can do as a death scythe Chloe," Michael said picking up his bass by the neck and facing the zombies. Damien staggered to his feet and stood up next to him.

"You too Liliana," Damien said as she transformed into her normal scythe form. Both meisters began to initiate soul resonance as the zombies closed in. Chloe began to transform from her bass form into a double bladed two-handed battle axe. Chainsaw blades replaced the normal ones. Michael spun the large axe around and then rested it on his shoulder. As their soul's resonated Liliana also began to transform, her blades all disappeared except for the upper most blade which had now become larger. Along the black blade there was a design of a crimson rose with its stem going into the pole of the scythe. The stem and thorns wrapped around the pole to the bottom where a dagger-like blade had formed. The dagger feel from the pole and was attached to a thorned chain. Damien held the dagger in his left hand while his right hand held the scythe next to himself. As Kyle saw their weapons transform he also tapped into his own death scythe abilities. He summoned a .50 Caliber Sniper rifle with scythe blades on either side of the muzzle break.

"After you," Michael smirked as his chainaxe revved. Damien rushed toward the horde with Michael following close behind. They began to tear into the zombies as Crowley stood back and observed. Kyle aimed a shot at Raymond who was slowly walking toward him and fired. It sent him stumbling backwards as a large hole ripped open in his arm. Kyle capitalized on the giant's confusion and rushed in with a vertical slash from below, bisecting Raymond. As he fell apart Kyle cut him again horizontally. He finished him off play placing the barrel at the intersection of his cuts and pulled the trigger. Raymond's body disintegrated leaving behind the kishin egg that was forming in his soul. Kyle turned away from the soul and took aim at Crowley when he noticed that Crowley had moved. He looked around and then heard a movement behind him. Crowley was there, striking at his already damaged rib cage. Kyle quickly spun his rifle to hit Crowley's hand away and swung the scythe at him.

"Kyle don't try to take him alone!" Damien yelled as he cut down two zombies. He looked over to Michael.

"I'll have these guys cleaned up in no time," Michael smirked as he swung the axe, "go keep Kyle from getting himself killed." Damien nodded running over to Kyle and Crowley. Crowley grabbed the barrel of Kyle's rifle and forced the blades toward Damien who jumped over them and swung at Crowley's face, grazing it with the dagger. Damien landed as Kyle turned to face Crowley. He snickered as the two meisters stood before him, wiping small droplets of blood from his face.

"You actually managed to land a hit," he complimented Damien, "but do you know how long I've been at this? I've had this facility for years… even before the war!"

"The war?" Damien looked confused he then looked to Kyle for an answer.

"World War II," Kyle replied, "that's where the nazi uniforms came from."

"So what if you've had this facility for 60 plus years," Damien said, "doesn't mean we can't beat you, I'm a class 3 weapon meister. You're facing down three death scythes Crowley."

"Do you realize how many years I've but into research on your kind?" Crowley asked him, "plus you're barely a death scythe user, all three of you are using new abilities that haven't even been perfected yet." Kyle pulled the trigger on his rifle and Crowley dodged.

"Shut up!" Kyle shouted angrily, "you're so damn irritating!" Kyle continued firing as Crowley grabbed Damien's arm and threw him into the line of fire. Damien yelled in pain as one of Kyle's shots struck him in the chest.

"See," Crowley laughed as Damien hit the floor, "a real death scythe would have avoided that by dissipating the shot but Kyle here just shot you.. his own leader!" Crowley continued to laugh. Crowley ducked as he heard Michael's axe coming up behind him, sweeping Michael's leg and causing him to fall to the floor. The axe came bearing down toward Damien who blocked it with the chain on his scythe.

Damien pushed the chain up to get the axe off of him and jumped up, sweeping at Crowley's legs by whipping the dagger at his leg. Crowley jumped up to dodge and saw that Michael was above him. He spun to avoid Michael's axe as well as another shot from Kyle. "Can't you hit this bastard?" Damien yelled.

"We're trying damn it!" Michael exclaimed striking at Crowley again. Damien swung the scythe at him, Crowley ducked underneath and then hit Damien's wrist to disarm him. As Damien lost control of his weapon Crowley grabbed the back of his head and tossed him to the floor again. Kyle was now behind Crowley and tried to bring one of his scythe blades down on him. Crowley side stepped leading to a collision between both Kyle and Michael's weapons in mid-air. Crowley stepped forward again, striking Kyle in the ribs and then hitting Michael with an open palmed uppercut. As Michael hit the floor Crowley walked over to Damien who had thrown his dagger at him. The dagger stabbed into Crowley's shoulder and he grabbed the chain, the thorns pierced his hands and drew blood.

"It's only a flesh wound," Crowley smirked as a he tightened onto the chain, "but you are really starting to annoy me." Crowley sent a surge of soul force through Liliana's chain that shocked both her and Damien. Damien dropped to his knees as Liliana reverted to her human form at his side. Crowley walked toward them menacingly as Kyle rushed him from the right. He spun after grabbing Kyle's wrist and threw him on top of Michael. The two of them crashed to the floor with a loud cracking noise. The bone on Kyle's right arm was protruding and bleeding profusely.

"That's definitely a broken arm," Kyle called to Damien who was unresponsive. Crowley stood over Liliana who was paralyzed by the sheer energy Crowley had forced through her. Crowley lifted his leg up over her and began to bring his heel down to crush her skull when Damien suddenly jumped up and grabbed his ankle, stopping the kick. Crowley smirked again as Damien's grip produced a slight crack from his ankle. Damien pulled his fist back for a punch but Crowley's other foot had already moved up and connected with Damien's face. His glasses flew off and landed on the hard floor broken. Damien turned back to Crowley who had landed and was met by a foot to his jaw. Crowley knelt down to Damien who was coughing up blood and picked him up by the collar of his jacket.

"Look at them," Crowley laughed, "all of them are failures… but don't worry, after I've killed you can join my army.. you'll all be experiments like Ray." Damien looked at Kyle nursing his wounded arm and Michael who was unconscious. Maka and her team were barely holding on, all of them still unconscious or just not moving. Then he looked to Liliana, she was still not moving but her eyes seemed to be starring right back at him, begging him to do something.

"Too bad he's already somebody's experiment," A voice laughed from behind Crowley, Crowley turned to face the voice and was met by a large force striking him in the stomach. Crowley dropped Damien and as Damien landed to the floor he saw that it was Stein wielding Marie. Crowley was sent flying back as the hammer dug into his stomach. "Marie get them healed and ready to fight," Stein said pointing to Liliana and Damien. "I'm gonna keep him occupied until MY experiment is ready to show that he isn't the failure the Doctor makes him out to be." Marie transformed into her human for and nodded as she used her healing wave length over Liliana and Damien.

"I'm not really much of a doctor you know?" Crowley said standing up and brushing himself off, "more of a man of science."

"Point taken," Stein said as he took a fighting stance, "but that means that you're like me, the question is which one of us gets dissected first." Crowley nodded and attacked Stein first. Stein blocked his fist by pushing it away with his wrist and answered with a strike of his own. As Crowley stepped back he heard a loud snap from his ankle.

"What..?" Crowley sounded confused as his ankle gave out. Stein used this as a chance to strike at Crowley's but he jumped away. Stein grabbed at him but was only able to grab his shirt which tore, revealing metal plating held together by screws that appeared to hold it against Crowley's body.

"We're more alike than I thought," Stein smirked as he stepped back, admiring Damien's work on Crowley's ankle, "by the way, my experiment isn't as much of a failure as you thought. That one grab seems to have shattered the bones in your ankle entirely. But you can't feel it can you?"

"I made sure that pain would no longer be a problem," Crowley laughed as he turned to show his back. His spinal cord had several modifications to it, electrical shocks emanated from small nodes that were placed along his spine. "They inhibit my feelings of pain as well as allow for faster movements. With these we would have won the war, I almost had it ready for mass production but then one day the war ended…and I was left with all this equipment. So then I began experimenting more… I found how powerful a zombie army could be… like me they don't feel pain, they don't care about morals… they just eat, they crave souls and flesh and they grow stronger in power and number."

"And where is your army now?" Stein smirked pushing up his glasses and removing his long white lab coat. He rushed forward and struck at Crowley's face, his fist stopped inches before though.

"Why did you stop?" Crowley asked.

"Because I just had a thought," Stein said backing up as he turned and saw Damien and Liliana standing next to Marie, "I said that my experiment would prove that he isn't a failure, and that's what he's going to do."

"But I'm at a disadvantage with my ankle like this," Crowley frowned in disappointment.

"Isn't he the one that did that to you?" Stein pointed out amused, "Damien don't fail me, finish this poor excuse for a scientist."

"Yes sir," Damien nodded confidently, "Liliana let's go." Liliana transformed while spinning. Damien caught her and continued to spin her as he detached the dagger-tail of his scythe. He threw the dagger at Crowley again and he side stepped, grabbing the chain as he attempted to use his soul force but Damien beat him to it as Crowley felt a shock knock his hand off of the chain. Damien pulled the dagger back and threw it into Crowley's injured ankle.

"Damn it," Crowley cursed his leg for not responding in time, "why couldn't I…"

"I'm using a death scythe and one of Stein's techniques," Damien said pointing to his leg. Crowley noticed glowing white stiches that were preventing his foot from moving. "It's over Crowley, you can't beat a Meister and his Death Scythe." Damien smirked as he charged forward and ripped the dagger out from Crowley's ankle. Damien's Scythe met with Crowley's shoulder in a splash of dark red blood, Crowley laughed.

"I guess I was working with the wrong kind of weapons," He said as Damien pulled the scythe out and he fell to his knees. Damien reattached the dagger to his scythe and reeled back to behead Crowley.

"Indeed you were," Stein smiled with satisfaction as Damien brought his scythe across Crowley's neck. A fountain of blood spewed from Crowley's headless corpse before his body shredded, leaving behind only his dark kishin soul. Damien stood next to the soul and then turned to Stein. "I told him my experiment wasn't a failure." Stein smiled.

"Of course not," Damien smiled back, "I was trained by the best." Marie had finished healing up the younger miesters and was working on Kyle's broken arm, which he had already snapped back into place. "Let's get headed back to the academy," Damien said fixing his jacket, "I'm sick of this place and this cold country." Stein nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Not a failure at all," Spirit said turning to Lord Death, "wouldn't you agree sir?

"Absolutley," Death said playfully, "but Crowley had some good points."

"Like what sir?" Spirit asked looking to his mister.

"Well," Death pointed out, "why didn't Kyle dissipate the energy from his shots?" Spirit looked at him confused.

"Maybe it was an accident?" Spirit asked.

"It could have been," Death speculated, " _At least I sure hope it was, the last thing I need is death scythe meisters and weapons at each other's throats like Kyle and Michael were when Damien was in that coma."_


	12. Angel of Change

Angel of Change

Damien stepped back as Michael brought his Chain axe down toward him. The axe slammed into the dirt at Damien's feet and kicked up dirt as it revved. Damien smirked, using his scythe to hold the axe to the floor as he kicked Michael in the jaw. Michael was sent flying backward as Damien landed. "Good kick love," Liliana said as Damien rested the scythe on his shoulder, spinning the dagger tail. He noticed a movement in the corner of his eye and met the incoming attack from Kyle's .50 Cal Scythe by locking the scythe blades together and using Kyle's momentum to throw Kyle past him. Kyle fell to the floor as Michael was coming back for another attack on Damien. Damien spun and rammed the pole of his scythe into the pole of Michael's axe.

"Why can't we land a hit?" Chloe asked as the axe revved angrily to reflect her frustration.

"Your guy's approach is too head on," Damien replied, as he said this Kyle swept Damien's leg with his own.

"How's that for head on?" Kyle laughed, Damien wrapped the dagger tail around Michael's weapon to steady himself as he kicked Kyle in the face.

"What he..?" Michael was surprised as Damien reeled him for a knee to the stomach. He knocked the wind out of Michael and then turned to face Kyle who was getting to his feet.

"Maybe it's the weapon form Kyle?" Liliana mentioned, "a weapon like that is meant for.."

"Long range," Kyle cut her off as he transformed it into a Model 1887 with a blade coming out of the bottom of the barrel, "I'm sure this will do a lot better." Kyle rushed forward and jabbed the blade at Damien. Damien stopped the attack by hitting the blade away with the pole of his scythe and then throwing his dagger through the lever of the shotgun, pulling on it to rip it away from Kyle. Damien then spun and hit Kyle's legs with the back of his scythe to trip him. As he hit the ground Damien reattached the dagger to the end of the pole and put it to his throat. Damien smirked as he looked down to his friend. Suddenly he felt something heavy ram into the back of his neck and he went tumbling to the floor, dropping his scythe.  
As he spun to face his opponents Kyle was now standing with the shotgun aimed at his head and Michael's axe revving above his throat. "Ready to give up?" Chloe said from her weapon form.  
"No," Damien laughed as he kicked the pole of Michael's axe into Kyle's shotgun as it fired and hit the ground next to Damien's head. Damien quickly jumped up and struck Michael in the stomach with his open palm, turning to Kyle and hitting his wrist to disarm him following with a strike to the throat and then a his left fist came back to Michael to hit him away. He then turned back to Kyle how was recovering and coming in for a punch. He struck him in the stomach with his knee as he deflected his punch and then he used soul force to knock Kyle back and to the ground. "Alright guys," Damien said as he straightened himself, "that's enough training, we should probably be getting ready for this New Year's Party. I've got to find a pair of gloves to cover up the cuts the dagger tail put on my hands." Damien looked at his hands which were bleeding from the thorns on Liliana's chain.  
"But why?" Michael said as he got up, Chloe was helping him up as he nursed his cheek, "You know I hate parties."  
"Yea but its New Year's and Lord Death wants us there," Liliana said as she transformed into her human form.

"Thanks for the help up by the way," Kyle said standing back up, "I'm with Michael on this, I don't really want to be around a bunch of people tonight."  
"We're not just going for the party," Damien said, "Lord Death and Spirit won't be attending and neither will Stein."  
"So we're not even going to the party?" Kyle asked irritated, "We're security?"  
"Basically," Damien said, "after Medusa had trapped them all in one room while she released the kishin Asura, Lord Death isn't comfortable having all of the DWMA's strongest fighters in one place."  
"Well tonight is gonna blow," Kyle sighed as he began to walk toward the apartment complex behind the group.

* * *

Kyle reached into his closet to grab his pin striped suit jacket and placed it on the bed behind him, straightening his collared shirt. "Why the hell couldn't I hit him? Why did I need Michael's help?"  
 _"Don't beat yourself up about it,"_ A female voice appeared in his head.

 _"You again?"_ Kyle recognized the woman's voice from before.

 _"Maybe they're just better then you,"_ The voice told him, _"But I can change that, I can change it tonight."_

 _"How?"_ Kyle asked with desperation in his voice.

 _"You'll see,"_ The voice said in a seductive tone, _"just enjoy tonight."_ The voice faded from Kyle's head as he turned and looked at himself in the mirror.  
"I have a feeling that will," He put on his suit jacket and formed a Desert Eagle on his hip.

* * *

Damien and Liliana walked into the New Year's Party and Damien immediately started looking for Kid who was the host in place of his father. Damien walked over to the area where he saw his soul and straightened his black suit jacket and red tie. He had a white collared shirt and black slacks with black dress shoes, as well as a pair of black leather gloves. Liliana followed, her heels clicking behind him. She was wearing a short black, strapless dress with a black rose in her hair and a red ruby pendent around her neck. "Sir," Damien said, "your father has dispatched us as a security detail for the party."  
"You don't have to be so formal Damien," Pattie said walking up to them.  
"Pattie is right," Kid smiled, "enjoy yourselves guys, you can be on guard in the New Year."

"Alright," Damien smiled loosening his stance, "if you need us we'll be easy to spot." Damien pointed out the rest of his team to Kid. Kyle was leaning against a pillar next to a long table full of food. He was wearing a pinstriped suit jacket, matching slacks and a grey collared shirt with the top button undone. Michael was wearing black slacks and a black dress shirt talking to Chloe who was trying to get him to dance with her. She was wearing a black dress shirt and a short black skirt with black flats.  
"I wonder why Michael doesn't want to dance," Liliana laughed as the couple left the company of their host.  
"This music probably isn't his style," Damien chuckled noting the flamenco music playing at the moment.  
"But I know it's yours," Liliana smiled at him.  
"Would you care to dance?" He asked holding his hand out to her and returning the smile.  
"I was hoping you'd ask," She grabbed his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

"Look," Chloe pouted, "Liliana and Damien are out there dancing."

"That's because Damien loves this kind of music," Michael said, "I'm more of a bass guy."  
"That's not even an excuse," She frowned at him, "you know that dancing is good for meister and weapon."  
"I know but I don't dance," He retorted.  
"Why don't you just dance with her?" Kyle butted in holding a plate of food. Michael just glared at him and he went back to eating.  
"For the last time no," He snapped. Chloe turned and walked away, obviously upset so Michael followed her.  
"Oh well," Kyle laughed, "too bad they aren't all enjoying themselves as much as me." He thought about the voice and what it had told him. He patiently waited for the New Year to arrive with all of the changes it would bring.

* * *

"Chloe seems to be upset with Michael," Liliana pointed out to Damien who watched as they left the main room.  
"They'll be fine," He reassured her, "why is it that Maka and Soul are the only other couple dancing?"  
"Probably because Kid has two partners and Tsubaki is a bit tall for Black Star over there," she explained.  
"I guess that makes sense," Damien nodded, "so just like us, those two are perfect for eachother." Liliana nodded as she continued to dance with her partner.

As the clock came closer and closer to midnight the dance floor filled with more guests in anticipation of the New Year. Chloe and Michael had made up and she had finally convinced him join her for the last dance before the New Year. As the clock counted down Damien began to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach. The clock had reached the 30 second mark and the guests had begun to count down.

* * *

"Are you ready for your revenge young Wolf?" A woman in a dark dress, heels, and a witch hat asked the boy in front of her. She had shot dirty blond hair and purple eyes.  
"Oh believe me Moira," The boy said covering his face with a mask that was half black on the left and white on the right with the only defining feature being the eye slits. His scruffy black hair came down past his shoulders. He wore an untucked collared shirt with a loose tie and slacks, all of them split black and white like his mask. He was holding two .454 Casull Semi-Automatic handguns that had rose designs on them. The one on his left was black with a carving of a rose that gleamed with an onyx color, the other was white with a pearlescent rose on it. "Angelica, Lucia, are you ready?"  
"Yes Dustin," his weapons responded in unison. He glanced at them and nodded. He rushed toward the side of the house full of guests and as the clock struck twelve he could hear the crowd counting down to his arrival. He crashed through the window as the crowd shouted.

* * *

Damien turned to face the sound of shattering glass and saw a masked figure landing just in "front of the food. He rolled and then stood aiming two handguns at the crowd. "Liliana!" Damien yelled, grabbing her as she transformed into her revolver form. As the figure fired into the crowd Damien took aim and fired twice as fast, dispersing the energy from the miester's weapons. Kid ran to Damien's side and began to fire at the bullets that the attacker was firing. The crowd began to file out until it was down to Maka's group and Damien's.  
"Where did the other Miester's go?" Kyle exclaimed holding his Model 1887 at the masked attacker. Michael stepped next to him, revving Chloe.  
"Maybe they all left to give the real fighters room?" Michael joked.  
"Cut the chatter guys," Damien said, gesturing his hand by motioning downward with it, "who the hell are you?" he asked. He got no reply, as everyone waited the room became tense and Black Star rushed forward.  
"Black Star don't…" Maka called after him but it was too late. Black Star yelled as he swung with his Kusarigama. The assailant's left weapon transformed into a straight sword which he used to knock Black Star up into the air. It swiftly changed back into a gun and he fired a barrage up into the mister who dropped to the floor once he was finished. The Kid, Kyle and Damien opened fire but the boy changed his right gun into a katana and spun it to create a shield from the soul energy shots. Once the stopped firing he sighed and finally spoke.  
"My turn," He rushed forward faster than Damien could comprehend at first and struck Maka in the face with hilt of his katana. He slashed down Kid who fell to the floor in pain, his shoulder deeply cut. As Maka went to the floor he struck downward on her but was blocked by Damien using Liliana's scythe form.  
"Attacking an opponent while they're down?" Liliana asked.  
"That's weak," Damien answered her and threw the assailant's blades upward. He swung his scythe and his opponent ducked under it, slashing at him. Damien rolled forward to avoid the slash as Michael jumped over him, swinging his axe. The mister blocked with both of his blades and moved the straight sword back to block a slash from the blade on Kyle's shotgun. He stared into Kyle's eyes through the eye slits and Kyle suddenly stopped, backing off slowly.  
 _"You know what to do from here,"_ The female voice came back to him, _"Turn your back on these two and I'll give you the strength and skill that Damien has always hidden from you."_ Kyle looked at Michael blankly.  
"Kyle what the hell?" Michael yelled to his teammate as Damien blocked a slash intended for Michael's side. Kyle's expression changed to a slight smirk as the masked fighter pushed Michael off and attacked Damien with a flurry of strikes Kyle rushed toward Michael.  
"Kyle you're attacking the wrong guy!" Damien shouted with frustration as he fended of the masked boy's attacks. He pulled the dagger-tail from the scythe and wrapped it around the katana to disarm his opponent. As he came in for a strike with the straight sword Damien stabbed the dagger into his arm and twisted it to get him to drop the sword. Damien left the dagger in his arm and struck him in the face with his now free hand, the contact with the metal mask hurt his fist but he quickly adjusted. He reeled back and used his open palm to strike the masked fighter in the stomach with a large amount of his soul wave length. Once his opponent had collapsed he removed the dagger and ran to aid Michael.  
"Kyle cut it out!" Michael said blocking Kyle's strikes and dodging shells. As Kyle saw Damien running toward him he unholstered the Desert Eagle and fired at Damien who blocked and tried to strike at Kyle with a kick. Kyle ducked and sweeped Michael's legs.  
"I know why I can't beat you Damien," Kyle said grabbing Damien's wrist and bringing him in to head butt him as Damien reeled from the strike Kyle explained himself, "you didn't train me as hard as Michael because you two don't appreciate me… how often I have to save your asses. Well I'm done being there to save you guys, I found a new team."  
"Kyle don't do this," Michael pleaded as he readied his axe.  
"Don't make us hunt you down," Chloe told him.  
"Kyle this isn't you," Damien stood and gestured for them to top. "What are you doing?"

"Taking charge!" Kyle said as he swung at Michael again who just kept dodging backwards.

Damien felt a strange haze of frustration and anger flow over him. "Fine Kyle," he growled, "Michael if this is how he wants it take him down, we'll sort it out later."  
"I'm glad you see it my way," Kyle smirked as he struck at Michael who was frozen with disbelief. Kyle's blade penetrated Michael's stomach and he coughed up blood as Kyle squeezed the trigger, sending him flying several feet.  
"Mike!" Damien yelled striking at Kyle who was now facing him, Kyle blocked and fired at him with his handgun. Damien dodged the shot and noticed movement behind him. The masked assailant was back on his feet and attacking again. Damien blocked both blades with his scythe and then rolled to the side as he felt Kyle's blade headed for him. As he got up he used the dagger end of his scythe to strike at the mask on is opponent, successfully removing it. The boy's face bore resemblance to Damien but younger, with the same eyes as Damien.  
"Hello big bro," The boy said, Damien looked extremely confused, "oh yeah you never met me because Mom and Dad gave you up, they didn't care about you the way they cared for me… and you took them from me."  
"Who…?" Damien blocked another attack from Kyle and then kicked the Desert Eagle from his hand, "what's your name?"  
"Dustin.. Dustin Wolf," he said transforming his weapons into their gun forms, "and I'm sure Liliana recognizes her baby sisters." Damien now noticed the rose designs on his weapons.  
"The Onyx and Pearl Roses…" Liliana said, sadness creeping into her voice, "my baby sisters.. Angelica and Lucia…. Demon weapons." Dustin laughed as he nodded to Kyle who was facing Damien, now holding two G18's. Kyle and Dustin opened fire and Damien began to spin Liliana as fast as he could on either side of him but one of Kyle's bullets grazed the back of his leg and he fell. As he fell Dustin rushed forward laughing, he slashed Damien upward so that he would become airborne and the two began firing at him again to keep him in the air. Once they stopped Damien had begun to fall but Dustin rushed forward stabbing his straight sword in Damien's chest and the aiming his handgun at Damien.  
"I think that's enough for you," He laughed at Damien as he pulled the blade from his chest, "I want you to live with the fact that someone you helped train just turned on you." As he said this he picked up his mask and placed it back on. "Come on Kyle," Dustin ran and jumped back out of the window he had come from. As he walked out he saw Liliana chasing after him, she struck at his face but he grabbed her wrist and lifted her by it.  
"I don't get why Damien saved a whore like you," He laughed, "you're useless without him.. just a burden. At least I didn't need someone else to function as a part of this group." He punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and dropped her to the floor. As he turned to leave once more he felt stabbing pain in his shoulder. He reached for the source of the pan and found a knife protruding from the wound. He looked back and saw that Damien had thrown it with his last bit of strength.  
"You'll regret that," Kyle said aiming his Desert Eagle at Liliana's head. As he pulled the trigger he felt the gun ripped out of hands and the knife in his arm was now at his throat.  
"If you stay here a moment longer," Damien coughed up blood onto his old partner, "Stein and the others will kill you… so leave before you get killed by someone other than me." Kyle laughed and snatched his handgun from Damien. Kyle laughed as he walked away, he pointed the gun behind him and fired. The shot caught Damien in the chest and knocked him to the floor next to Liliana. He heard Stein and the others rushing into help but blacked out reaching for his weapon's unconscious hand.


	13. Angel of the Hunt

Angel of the Hunt

Liliana woke up on her back in one of the hospital beds at Stein's home. She looked over and saw Damien lying unconscious in the bed next to hers. "You're awake," Stein said standing in the door way. Chloe rushed in and jumped at Liliana's bed.  
"You scared me have to death!" Chloe yelled, "I didn't know what they had done to you!" Michael walked in and stood next to Stein, he had a cold expression and was staring at Damien.  
"Now that you're awake we'll just have to wait for Damien so we can understand what the hell happened last night," Michael growled, Liliana could tell his anger came from more than Kyle's desertion.

* * *

Damien woke up in a void of darkness, "This is getting old," He said to himself standing up, he felt his wounds pull at him from underneath the bandages that were covering his chest.

"I can't even count the amount of bullet wounds my boy put in you," Damien heard his father say from behind him. He turned to face him but quickly realized he was in no shape to fight. His mother was standing behind him.  
"I'm guessing you want to know how this all happened," Vicky said laughing, "you look so pathetic right now."  
"How are you even here?" Damien asked, growling through his clenched teeth.  
"You had Liliana consume us remember?" Vincent said, "We're a part of her now, and she's a part of you."  
"So effectively we're a part of you son," his mother smirked at him. "Back to what I know you want."  
"And what exactly is that?" Damien took a step toward them.  
"Well to start," She replied, "You want to know how we hid Dustin from you and how he got paired up with Liliana's sisters."  
"Using her seer abilities as a witch your Mother could see a vague painting of the future," Vincent explained, "she saw that no matter what course we took Liliana would eventually consume us, whether it was as a demon weapon or death scythe. We also saw that giving you to Stein was a mistake but it was too late to change that. So we decided to find a way to get revenge on you before you could even kill us."  
"So we had Dustin," Vicky continued, "we trained ourselves and kidnapped Liliana's sisters to force them into becoming demon weapons, extraordinarily powerful ones at that. We figured if you did kill us that Dustin would seek revenge. I also took on an apprentice in the form of Moira… who turned out better than I had forseen, she got Kyle to abandon and betray you. I told her that with Kyle on your side Dustin and her would be finished before they even started, but now the tables have turned, and by the end of this I guarantee that your team… your friends will all be dead."  
"If we die," Damien stared at her, "won't you die too?"  
"We're already dead Damien," They said together as they vanished, laughing at him.

* * *

Damien woke up, sitting up violently and looking around. Michael sprung forward staring at him, "Why the hell did you let him get away like that?" Michael instantly yelled as Stein held him back.  
"What?" Damien said confused at first.  
"You just let Kyle go!" Michael yelled, "You and Liliana are just so willing to let him become our enemy!"

"I might have an explanation for that," Stein interrupted, winding the gear on his head and releasing Michael. "When I found you on the floor Damien I had been using soul perception and I saw a soul wave length that belonged to someone other than you. I'm pretty sure it belonged to a witch."  
"If that's true than I know who it was," Damien replied sitting back, "she's the apprentice of my mother, her name is Moira."  
"How do you know that?" Liliana asked. Damien proceeded to explain the rest of what happened while he was unconscious to the group.  
"So they forced Dustin and the twins together?" Chloe asked, Damien nodded.  
"Maybe we can use that against them," Michael said, "Their wave lengths might not be completely synced."  
"They're definitely in sync Michael," Damien said, "Otherwise we wouldn't have been defeated so easily."  
"In any event," Stein said, "if they have Dustin Kyle and a witch you'll need another team member."  
"Who do you suggest?" Damien asked him.  
"We'll ask Lord Death if he'll lone you one of his witch hunters," Stein said.  
"I thought we were witch hunters," Liliana looked at him confused.  
"You are but Death also has mercenaries, like the DWMA soldiers, that use weapons infused with his essence and are especially trained to deal directly with witches in a covert manner," Stein explained, "and I think I know just the hunter that should be assigned to this."

* * *

The wind blew across the empty roof top as a young man with a yellow and black baseball cap and grey hoody zeroed the sight on his M40A3 sniper rifle. He found his target right below the crosshair of his scope. It was a witch chanting spells over a crowd of people at some kind of carnival stand. "Clever," He smirked as he fixed his hat over his short, dirty blonde hair, "too bad the show ends here." He pulled the trigger and watched the bullet drop into her skull, her body dissipated into its soul form and the soul began to disappear. The people all turned, revealing that they all had glowing red eyes. "Shit," He breathed, "They can fucking see me." He jumped up, grabbing his rifle, and rushed to the side of the building where there was a fire escape. He rushed down it as fast as possible but could see that the witch's followers were already closing in on the building. He shouldered the rifle and brought a MP9 out of his jacket. As he hit the floor he rolled and fired into the first three followers. He began running away from them down the alley. After dropping enough of them his weapon had run out of ammo so he retrieved his side arm, a Colt .45 Handgun and a combat knife. He turned and stabbed the next follower in the eye, he fired two shots and killed another two. _"They're getting far too close,"_ He thought as he removed his jacket and tossed it down. He was wearing a full tactical vest underneath and was able to move a lot faster. His hoddie hit the floor with a heavy thud, he retrieved a detonator from a pouch on his chest and ran around the corner of the alley. He pressed the trigger on it and listened as the jacket exploded, he looked back around the corner and took out the two followers that had continued running through the blast with his handgun.  
He turned and walked down the street while bringing a mirror out of his vest, "Lord Death," he said, "this is Viper reporting in."  
"Ahhh Ethan," Lord Death replied, "I'm glad to hear from you, how goes the hunting."  
"Well the witch is dead," Ethan sighed, "but so are a lot of human followers, fucking imbeciles."  
"Well at least you're done," Death said, "because I have another assignment for you, a team assignment."  
"Woah Woah Woah Reaper," Ethan interrupted him, "I accept payment for hunting witches, but I don't baby sit students."  
"You do what Lord Death pays you to do!" Spirit yelled," And besides, you're not babysitting. Lord Death is putting you in with Damien Wolf and his gang."  
"The Angels of Death?" Ethan smirked, "Those guys messed up bad this time eh?"  
"Not their fault," Lord Death explained, "They were betrayed and need a replacement, plus the witch they're hunting is going to require a special type of strategy."  
"How much?" Ethan asked.  
"Kill the witch and we'll discuss compensation afterward," Spirit said.  
"Last time you said that I almost died hunting a witch," Ethan frowned, "So this must be really bad." Spirit and Lord Death both nodded, "Whatever it is it sounds like an interesting gig, I'm in."  
"Good," Lord Death held that word happily, "See yah when you get back here, your new team will be waiting." Death disappeared and Ethan looked up as he heard a chopper landing on the roof of a nearby building. _  
"Holy shit, I get to team up with Death's personal hit squad, they may have messed up a few times but from some of their jobs they've done I'm surprised they're even alive."_ Ethan thought to himself as he approached the extraction point.

* * *

Damien slid his trench coat on and walked out of the room Stein had let him stay in. His team was waiting in the living room along with Stein. "Your new team member is waiting in the Death Room up at the school, whenever you guys are ready we'll head up there," Stein said. Damien and Michael stood up, being followed out of the house by their weapons.

Once they arrived at the Death Room they were greeted by Spirit and Lord Death, as well as a young man with a baseball cap and grey sweater with black tactical pants.  
"Hiya!" Death greeted the group, "I know that you guys are still getting used to not having Kyle around but I figured a new teammate might help." The group stared at Ethan who stared back coldly. Liliana was the first to step forward.  
"Hi," She said extending her hand, "my name is Liliana Rose, I'm Damien's Death Scythe." Ethan did not answer at first but after a second he gave in and introduced himself. The rest of them introduced themselves as well.  
"Well now that we're acquainted," Damien smirked, "let's see what Ethan can do, we normally train out by our apartment complex, we'll start first thing in the morning."  
"Alright," Ethan said, "I think I can manage that, but even if it's just training don't expect me to go easy on you guys. After all I know your reputations and I wouldn't risk letting my guard down around any of you." With that Ethan left the Death Room as Damien watched him.  
 _"Neither would I,"_ Damien said staring at Michael, _"After Kyle I don't know what anyone in this group might be capable of doing."_


	14. Blood Soaked Terror

Blood Soaked Terror

The house was silent as the trees around it rustled in the wind. The moon broke through the clouds, illuminating the path that led out of the forest and up to the house as it snickered to itself. A young girl approached on the path, walking slowly with a blank expression on her face. As she reached the door she turned the knob and pushed it open. The interior of the front room of the house was covered in mirrors, as well as a hallway that led to the other rooms. The young girl approached one of the mirrors and began to speak in a low whisper. A sudden wet gushing sound could be heard from the house, like the sound of a tearing flesh and splattering blood. The moon continued to snicker as blood gushed from its mouth, mimicking the bloody mess it overlooked.

* * *

"Did you hear?" A man at a table behind Michael asked another man sitting in front of him, "Another girl went missing last night, the third one this week."

Michael looked over to Ethan, "That's another one," Ethan sighed, "and we're nowhere closer to figuring out why than we were yesterday."

"Well," Chloe started, "what if we stayed out late tonight and kept an eye on the village?"

"I guess we could do that," Michael nodded, fixing the sleeve of his hoodie, "we could probably spot the kidnapper then."

"Why didn't we do this before?" Ethan asked angrily.

"Because last night you wanted to drink!" Chloe snapped at him as she began to scold him for drinking on another mission.

" _Is this why he worked alone before?"_ Michael thought, "Hey Ethan," Michael's tone was very serious. Chloe had stopped talking and turned to look at him.

"What?" Ethan asked, obviously irritated.

"Well I was just wondering," Michael began, "it's just that.. you got to see mine and Damien's files. You know everything about us and I'm sure Lord Death has shown Damien yours but I feel like Chloe and I don't know you as well as you know us."

"He's got a point," Chloe looked over to Ethan.

"Well what is it that you need to know?" Ethan asked.

"You're skilled in hand to hand combat and really good with a rifle," Michael pointed out, "why weren't you paired with a weapon?" Ethan seemed to freeze at this question. His eyes became blank for a second and then he snapped back.

"That's really none of your…" Ethan stopped and sighed, "I guess it's time I told someone. If you really want to know come on, I'd rather not talk about it at a table full of dishes that I could break." Michael and Chloe waved down a server so they could pay for their meal. They left the tavern and stepped out onto the streets of the village. "Let's take a walk," Ethan said zipping up his hoodie as he began to walk, "I was a student at the Academy at one point," Ethan began, "I had a partner back then, her name was Sarah. She had to be the most accurate rifle I'd ever had the pleasure of using. 97 souls, we were on our way to collect our 98th when it happened. Our target sounded simple enough. His name was Faustus, he was a doctor who wanted to attain the power of a demon to bring his wife back from the dead. What we didn't know was that he had made a deal with a demon sword, Mephistopholes. By the time I had zeroed in on him the demon sword had informed him that we were there. He blocked the shot and teleported to our nest five blocks away. He was behind us in seconds. I blocked the first shot but he was too powerful. He disarmed me and Sarah almost fell off of the building we were perched on. When he came in to kill me she…." Ethan trailed off.

"She sacrificed herself for you?" Chloe had stopped walking and was tearing up, "I've always told myself that I'd do it for Michael but…"

"What she did was the bravest thing I've ever seen," Ethan said, "She faced her death with a smile knowing that I'd live on. She told me so and knowing that if I had died I'd have failed her I did what I could to fight him off. I threw my coat on his face and kicked him off the building. As he fell I set off the C4 and killed him, well Faustus anyway. I reported back to Lord Death with the sword in my possession and told him I was done with weapon training."

"I'm sorry Ethan," Michael frowned, "that's definitely not what I was expecting. But if you were done than how did you end up witch hunting for Lord Death?"

"That's the thing," Ethan laughed, "Lord Death had watched what I did and how I had brought in the demon sword. He offered me the chance to use non-living weapons that are infused with his soul wave length. I still use bullets but they pack a little extra punch you know?"

"Wow," Chloe was surprised, "after all that you kept fighting?"

"Sarah would have wanted me too," Ethan smiled, "we were hunters, we would stalk our prey and take them out whenever we WANTED to. We controlled all of our prey without them even realizing it."

Michael looked at him in slight fear. _"Never pissing him off,"_ Michael thought to himself. "We should get ready for tonight guys." Ethan and Chloe nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ethan lay prone with his rifle, he was scanning for any abnormal souls as he looked around the perimeter of the village. "Nothing on this side," Ethan whispered. Michael was prone facing the opposite way also looking out to the edge of the village. Michael was about to say something when Ethan cut him off. "Wait," Ethan zoomed in on a normal human soul that was walking out of the village and into the forest, "a young girl just went into the trees."

"Is she stupid?" Michael asked.

"Doesn't she know about the disappearances?" Chloe sighed.

"Maybe she's involved," Ethan said standing up and jumping down to follow her. Michael followed him with Chloe in her hatchet form. As they got to the edge of the forest they noticed that the girl's soul had become invisible but Ethan could still see the girl by the light of the moon.

"Her soul…" Michael whispered.

"We can still follow her," Ethan said going deeper into the forest. As they followed her they could see a house in a clearing in the middle of the forest. The girl walked in and Ethan noticed the blank expression on her face. Ethan and Michael were off to the side of the house and could see through one of the windows. There were mirrors all over the walls of the living room and they noticed another figure in the house with the young girl. The figure grabbed the girl and stabbed into her chest with its claw like hands. Ethan rushed forward, shouldering his rifle and pulling a .44 magnum out of his hip holster. Michael followed turning Chloe into her chain axe form. As the two of them entered the house they saw that the figure was coming out of the mirror. It lifted the dead body of the young girl as she bled all over it and the mirror.

"She's a witch," Ethan said.

"How can you tell?" Michael asked, "we can't see her soul."

"I know this witch," Ethan glared at the figure as she bathed in blood, "or I've at least heard of her. She matches the description of the Demon Witch Bloody Mary."

"So," The witch's high pitched voice pierced the house, "you've heard of my beauty." She dropped the young girl's body. "I can see your weapon boy, she's a beautiful looking young soul. Bathing in her blood should keep me looking young for a good long while."

"If you want Chloe," Michael smirked twirling her, "you'll have to kill me." The witch licked her claws and moved back slightly as though she was going to pounce when Ethan suddenly shot at her. She jumped back into the mirror, the bullets leaving holes and cracks in the glass.

"Don't forget me witch," Ethan's smirk turned into a frown as the cracks in the mirror receded into the original bullet whole and pushed the bullet out of the mirror. The witch was suddenly behind Ethan, jumping out of the mirror and slashing him across the back. He rolled forward and shot back at her. She had gone back into the mirror and was now behind Michael, he spun and blocked her claw with the pole of Chloe's axe form. He pushed her away and dug his weapon into the mirror, revving the blades. The only result was sparks from his soul wavelength matching the witch's. The witch jumped back out of the mirror and grabbed onto the axe, moving it into the way of two of Ethan's shots. Ethan jumped forward punching at her but her clawed arm batted his punch away and swung back at Michael's face. He jumped backward and rolled to the floor as he lost grip of Chloe and she slid across the floor. When he looked back up he saw the witch going for Ethan who had already aimed his 44 at the mirror next to him. She saw this and switched targets to Michael who scrambled toward his weapon, bringing it up to meet the witch's claw. As the witch pressed down Ethan ran over and kicked her in the face. She flew off to the side, her entire body now out of the mirror. As she stood Michael saw that she was slightly taller than Ethan.

"You'll pay for that hunter!" The witch screamed as she ran toward Ethan. He dodged her claw but she batted his revolver away and jumped back, her claw coming back and across his chest. Michael stepped in and tried to slash the witch but she kicked him back and into a wall. As he bounced off he dropped Chloe. She sent Ethan flying in the opposite direction with a backhand and began to walk toward Michael. Chloe returned to her human form and stood in front of Michael as the witch rose her claw.

"Stay away from him!" Chloe yelled, staring the witch in her glowing red eyes, "If you want to kill him you'll have to get past me." Chloe's fist formed into a hatchet with a chainsaw blade.

"Fine," The witch cackled reeling back for a slash. Before she could come down on Chloe five shots tore of each blade on her clawed fingers.

"You didn't forget me did you?" Ethan laughed as he aimed the gun to the witches head. She spun, lifting her normal hand toward Ethan. It had several runes and inscriptions on it that were glowing like her eyes.

"Bloody," as she chanted her hand was suddenly severed at the wrist by an upward slash from Chloe's axe form. Michael stood with Chloe now resting on his shoulder as the witch looked in pained disbelief and anger. She began to scream but Ethan ended it by shooting her in the head, causing her body to evaporate and leave behind her soul.

"Good work team," Chloe laughed.

"I'm not laughing Chloe," Michael frowned, "you almost died because of me."

"I knew what I was doing," Chloe said, "so before you start beating yourself up, just remember that we won."

"Yea Michael," Ethan backed her up, "when I knocked back that last time I signaled to Chloe by motioning at the witch. I needed a distraction while I got my gun and reloaded, Chloe being the perfect one for this situation." Michael sighed with relief.

"Wish I had known earlier," Michael placed his hands in his pockets, "can we go home now?"

"Yes," Ethan nodded as he grabbed the witch's soul, "we have to report in to Lord Death as soon as we get back. He'll want to know that we bought down this particular witch."

"Plus Damien and Liliana probably miss us," Chloe smiled. They left the house and walked back toward the village as the moon snickered to itself, watching the trio walk away from the blood soaked home of the Demon Witch, Bloody Mary.


	15. Angel In Danger

Angel In Danger

Damien looked into the darkness around him. _"Back here again?"_ He asked himself, recognizing the void he had seen his father and mother in after Kyle had betrayed him.  
"Except this time you aren't alone," Liliana patted him on the shoulder, "that was the whole point of us developing this dream sharing technique love."

"I know," He smiled looking at her, "but why are we here, normally our dreams are full of life." Damien stretched out his hand, motioning for her to go into her scythe form. He placed a hand on the lower edge of the scythe and the dagger tail appeared, turning the scythe into a kama. "I'm quite certain this isn't a normal dream," as Damien said this he saw movement from the darkness. "Who's there?!" He yelled. A loud group of laughs echoed out from the darkness as hundreds of faceless kishin appeared.

"We're here for you Damien!" They all cackled in unison, "We're waiting for you to embrace your madness, your demonic powers!" Damien shook his head as he threw the dagger tail into the crowd of gathering kishin. It caught one of the kishin in the head and the whole dream world shattered violently.

* * *

Damien and Liliana sat up together, both breathing heavily from the nightmare. Damien looked over to her and brought her closer to him, holding her. "We should bring this to Stein and Lord Death," Damien told her as he calmed down. He got out of bed and walked over to the closet, getting out a black collared shirt and jeans. There was also a hooded shroud and gauntlets on a shelf above them. The gauntlets were black with a clamp on the forearm for carrying a weapon, they also had gloves on them. He put his clothes on as Liliana got dressed. She wore her boots with a collared shirt and a black skirt that was ruffled at the bottom. Damien put the shroud on with his hood down. Damien began to feel regret for not trying to convince Kyle to stay that night. He still could not put his finger on the reason for why he let Kyle go like that. Once they were both dressed Damien tucked his cross inside of his shirt and tied a bandana with a skull-like mask on it that stopped at his nose when he pulled it up, leaving his face completely hidden when his hood was up.

"Shall we try to test our new found skills by sneaking into the death room?" Liliana laughed jokingly.

"Why not?" Damien asked.

"I wasn't serious…" Liliana saw that Damien had already put his hood and mask up. She sighed as she turned into her scythe form and Damien walked to the window. He hooked the scythe to his gauntlet as the dagger tail snaked its way along his back and under his shroud to his left arm. The dagger attached to the clamp on the other gauntlet which was under his arm on the left side. Damien jumped from the window and made his way toward the DWMA, his soul completely hidden from everyone in Death Ciy.

* * *

Lord Death looked over at Stein who was staring back with an extremely serious expression. "You mean to tell me that Damien may be tempted by his kishin half?"

"Yes sir," Stein frowned.

"I thought the tampering you did with his brain and soul wave length as a baby should have prevented that," Spirit said.

"It should have," Stein reassured them, "however, if he is exposed to Plagosus and Dustin for prolonged amounts of time that won't matter. Madness can be persistent especially in a natural born demon."

Lord Death was about to say something when Damien dropped down into the middle of them, "What was that about tampering with my brain?" He had Liliana attached to the gauntlets. Lord Death was surprised when he saw that Damien's soul was completely invisible.

"How did you…?" Death was about to ask but he was cut off.

"Blair has been using her magic to teach me how to hide my soul completely," Damien smiled, pulling down his bandana. "Using Liliana's soul wave length as a Death Scythe has allowed us to take a witch's normal soul protect to the next level, but about my brain?"

"We never told you about this part Damien," Stein frowned, "but I guess now would be the time to let you know. Before we began training you as a Miester you were obviously the son of a demon. Your soul was on its way to becoming a kishin because of your heritage alone. So I rewired your brain to have an extreme thirst for power in order to destroy kishin. That's why your drive to be better than everyone exists, however we didn't want you to try and become more powerful than Lord Death so I wired you for complete loyalty to him… it also helped that you spent so much time with him as a baby."

"You were just so cute as a baby," Lord Death chuckled, "you made me wish for a son of my own, which is where Kid comes in." Damien smiled at the hearing this.

"Anyways," Stein said pulling Damien's attention back to him, "To make sure your abilities could match that I infused you with a part of my own wave length, the curiosity led to your being able to use any weapon you desire like me. So we didn't do anything malicious to you, we just wanted to keep you from becoming like your father."

"But none of that was his choice," Liliana transformed into her human form and scolded them, "Damien was able to naturally turn me away from the path to becoming a demon weapon! Why couldn't you do it naturally instead of dangerously experimenting on a baby like that?"

"Liliana calm down," Damien put a hand on her shoulder, "what they did was necessary, I was born as a demon." She looked at him with tears of pity forming. "It's not much different from what I did with you to change you from only being a revolver. My wave length pulses through you to transform you."

"That was something else we were going to talk to Lord Death about," Spirit interrupted, "Damien you need to hear this too, the way you do that with Liliana is draining her. Forcing a weapon to do something unnatural like alter to an abnormal form or forcing them to let you use them is a painful experience."

"I've never felt it before," Liliana looked confused.

"That's because your soul burns so strongly to see Damien happy," Stein explained, "it doesn't care about the pain, but the two of you need to monitor it more… if you don't Liliana will die." The rest of them stood silently looking at each other.

"Well," Lord Death said light-heartedly to cut the tension, "Damien is smart enough to be careful, you two should be fine." Damien seemed reassured but the thought of the kishin from his dream kept scratching at the back of his mind.

"So does that settle everything that we needed to know?" Spirit looked at Stein and Damien, "because I was going to head down to Chupa Cabra's for a drink."

"Yea that's about it," Lord Death looked over to Damien, "was there something that you wanted to tell me?" he asked Damien. Damien shook his head as released his soul protect suddenly.

"Holding it in like that feels unnatural without Liliana to sustain doesn't it?" Stein smirked, "I was surprised that it held for so long after she detached from you."

"Yea," Damien nodded pointing to the holster on his hip, "come on Liliana, let's walk with Spirit down to Chupa Cabra's. Maybe we can visit Blair for a second." She nodded as she transformed into her revolver form and he holstered her.

"So how's everything without Michael and the group around?" Spirit asked as they left the Death Room.

"Honestly," Damien started as they walked passed a group of miesters in the hallway, "I'm really bored. Lord Death has been sending them out and keeping me here at the academy so I've been working with Blair to tap into the magical blood I inherited from my mother."

"That's interesting," Spirit said, "so you're tapping into your magical abilities as the son of a witch. You know why Lord Death has been keeping you here right?"

"Not entirely," Damien looked at him interested.

"Well," Spirit explained, "Lord Death figures if Dustin or Kyle show up in Death City it would be good to have you around to help deal with them." Damien nodded in understanding, "However, if you see an interesting mission on this board you can take it. I'm sure he'd be glad to let you off the leash every once in a while." Spirit stopped, pointing at the mission board. Maka and her group had gathered looking for interesting mission. Black Star looking for the most challenging of them all. The two of them continued to walk out of the school and toward Death City.

"Damien!" Blair yelled happily hugging him when they arrived at the cabaret club, "are you and Scythe looking for some company? Is that clingy weapon of yours with you?"

"Always with me," Damien laughed, "I think I might be the clingy one though since I'm always holding her."

"Aww so no play time?" Blair joked.

"Well," Damien said placing his hand on Liliana's grip, "we were just dropping by to say hi and Spirit here was actually coming down for a few drinks." Blair was about to say something when Damien felt a surge of energy behind him. He grabbed her and jumped away. An explosion hit the spot where they had just been.

"Who the..?" Spirit was getting up off the ground. Damien looked toward the source and saw Kyle holding his .50 caliber rifle. He was wearing his normal gear but his eyes had taken on a redish glow. He had small spikes coming from his shoulders. Dustin was with him, wearing a black and white trench coat and a t shirt in the same split design as the rest of his clothes. He was holding his two handguns down by his sides.

"Miss me?" Kyle laughed.

"It looks like you missed me," Damien returned the laugh as he let go of Blair. "Liliana can you go on a stretch for me?"

"What do you need love?" Liliana asked as he drew her.

"Twin revolvers," Damien told her as he poured his soul wave length into her. She split into a second identical revolver. "Perfect." He smirked as he aimed them at Kyle.

"Let's get him girls," Dustin said as he jumped down and fired. Damien cancelled his shots by matching them with his own. He felt Kyle behind him and but did not have time to react. He was suddenly pulled away by two tentacle-like sleeves and slammed into a wall. Kyle got up as the sleeves retracted to their owner.

"Stay away from Damien and Liliana," Blair said, "you have no right to go anywhere near those two!"

"Oh and why not?" Kyle smirked aiming his rifle at her.

"Because the lady said so," Spirit said confidently standing next to Blair.

"These two trusted you," Blair yelled swinging at Kyle.

 _"Blair,"_ Damien thought, " _He could kill you but you're.."_ Damien was cut off by Dustin attacking him. He dodged a slash from Dustin's straight sword and blocked the katana with his revolver.

 _"She really likes you,"_ Liliana sighed, _"I think dying for you doesn't even phase her._ " Damien suddenly thought back to some of the time he had spent around Blair honing his magic. They had become pretty close, so close that if Liliana was not around he would be afraid of Blair trying to come onto him.

Damien blocked another attack from Dustin and got inside of his arms to punch him with the barrel of one of his revolvers. Right before the barrel connected Damien pulled the trigger sending him flying backwards. He aimed toward Kyle and fired. Kyle ducked under the shot as he formed a machete, cutting through one of Blair's sleeves. Kyle kicked Spirit over toward Damien and he landed at his feet. Dustin was coming in for another attack but Damien transformed Liliana into her Scythe form and blocked a horizontal slash from the katana. Dustin kicked the bottom of the pole out from under Damien, disarming him. As the Scythe flew upward his swords transformed and he holstered them in gun form. He jumped and grabbed Liliana who was screaming in pain. As Damien got up he realized that Dustin was holding Liliana without trouble and she had a dark energy around her as she continued to scream. "What are you doing?" Damien yelled.

"Oh this," Dustin laughed as the energy sparked and she screamed louder, "I'm just forcing her soul wave length to match mine, from what I hear it really hurts the weapon." Dustin laughed, "By the way, your kitty friend over there seems to be in trouble." Damien looked over to Blair and saw that Kyle had her against a wall by the throat. She had cuts all over and was bleeding. He had his machete to her throat. Damien reacted as fast as possible by grabbing Spirit and throwing him.

Kyle dropped Blaire as he reached for the Death Scythe protruding from his chest. Damien quickly grabbed Spirit and tried to tear him upwards but Kyle reformed into his machete and then out. He still had the whole and fell over staring up at Damien. _"My brother,"_ Damien choked watching Kyle drop.

 _"He'll live,"_ Spirit sighed, _"You should…"_ Liliana cried out again as Dustin lunged with her at Damien. He glared over in anger as he dodged backward. Liliana caught his sunglasses and tore them off violently.

 _"I feel him violating every part of my soul!"_ She screamed in Damien's head as her blade barely touched his skin.

Damien's eyes were glowing slightly red like Kyle's as he sprouted his wings. "Spirit!" Damien yelled, "Let's go Soul Resonance!" The two of the called as their wave lengths intensified. "Reaping Flame Blade!" Spirit's blade became engulfed in flames as Damien's wings began to push him off the ground. He pulled his hood up over him as he looked down at Dustin. "I won't kill you," Damien whispered as he rushed forward grabbing him by the throat and pushing his wave length through him. The sudden surge forced him to let go of Liliana and she dropped to the floor transforming into her human form. Blair caught her with a floating pumpkin.

"Then what?" Dustin said reaching for his pistols. Damien quickly slammed him into the floor and bound his body to the ground with Stein's Soul Stitch technique.

"Stay there and I'll show you," Damien laughed resembling Stein slightly. He brought the scythe blade down on Dustin's hand hard, slicing clean through and amputating the hand. He grabbed one of Dustin's guns and used his soul wave length to force it into its katana form, causing pain to the actual weapon. "I'm going to show you how to sheath a blade! Don't you ever put your hands on Liliana ever again!" Damien stabbed the katana into the stump of Dustin's arm as he cried out in pain.

"Oh my," Moira said as she floated down on a broom and lifted up Kyle and Dustin by lifting the ground beneath them, "I think that's enough. I'll take them."

"Good," Damien growled, "I want them to live with this pain." Moira stared down at Damien as she floated off with her wounded comrades. As Damien transformed back into his normal self he looked over to Liliana who was in a fetal position on the ground next to Blair. He quickly ran over but as he reached for her she pushed his hands away.

"Don't touch me!" Liliana screamed fearfully, "I felt it! I felt what they meant! I don't want any miester to touch me!"

"But Liliana it's me…" Damien frowned, tears forming in his eyes.

"Why did you let him… this is your fault!" She cried out harder. Stein walked up behind Damien as a few of the adult miesters secured the area.

"Stein," Damien looked to him, "she won't let me help her."

"I know," Stein told him, "she's going through something almost as painful as soul rejection and ten times as traumatizing. I'm going to have Marie take care of her for a while." Damien nodded as Marie bent down to help Liliana up. The two of them walked off and Stein followed. Damien felt an emptiness building inside of him as he looked around at the area Blair was walking toward him nursing a large cut in her arm.

"Thank you," She said kissing his cheek and hugging him, "I'm so sorry about what happened to Liliana, if I hadn't tried to take Kyle you…"

"No," Damien stopped her, "it's my fault. I should have held a tighter grip on her. Don't beat yourself up over it, go get cleaned up and have those cuts looked at." She nodded kissing his cheek again and walking away. "Oh and Blair," She turned back to Damien, "thank you." He smiled at her softly. She turned and continued to walk away.

 _"Good going,"_ Damien thought, _"now you're alone._ "

 _"Not completely,"_ The kishin in Damien laughed, _"that was ingenious what you did with his hand."_

"Just shut up," Damien whispered as he watched the miesters clear out the area to ensure no enemies were left. Damien pulled his hood and put his mask up as he walked away.

Spirit watched as Damien walked away, he was going to follow but Lord Death stopped him by tapping his shoulder. "What did I just witness?"

"Damien losing it," Spirit frowned.

"I know that," Lord Death shook his head, "I mean why would you have not called for back up. We only knew to come because someone had reported the explosion from Kyle's initial attack."

"My apologies Lord Death," Spirit bowed, "I was just worried about leaving Blair alone to fight Kyle."

"Hmmm," Lord Death stood silently contemplating the events of the fight.


	16. Shield Bearer

Shield Bearer

"Lord Death," A young boy with shirt curly blonde hair stood in the Death Room before Death. He wore a blue hoodie with a Spartan helmet on it and blue jeans. Another boy, a bit older than him was with him. He had shaved blonde hair and light blue eyes. He wore a short sleeved black collared shirt with blue shorts.

"Yes James?" Lord Death answered him, looking down at the pair.

"We were uh..," James had a nervous look in his eyes as he tried to speak, "we were wondering…"

"We were wondering if we bring down this witch if we could join Damien Wolf's Squad," The other boy spoke for James.

"Does Ryan always speak for you?" Spirit asked chuckling.

"Not always," Ryan answered ironically. James looked over at him angrily, "James is really shy and so I take over for him sometimes."

"Not always," James snapped at him. Lord Death tilted his head as the two looked at each other. "But Lord Death will you consider our request?"

"No offense sir," Damien cut Lord Death off as the reaper was raising his hand, "but I believe picking my team members is really up to me."

"Well," Lord Death shook his head, "I was about to tell them how unlikely joining you would be." James looked at Damien and then back to Lord.

"See," Damien raised his hands up slightly, "that's why I cut you off. I think I've seen these two before while I was training. This is Ryan Shields and James Courteau right?" The two nodded.

"Shield Bearer James Courteau," James said holding his arm to Ryan as he transformed. Ray became a large bronze shield that easily covered James' body.

"Spirit," Damien took Lord Death's scythe from his side.

"What do you plan to do?" Death asked laughing.

"A little test," Damien smirked raising the scythe and bringing it down.

"Not even a scratch," Ryan laughed as the tip of the scythe stopped on the face of the shield. "Now James!" James pushed forward and spun, his soul wave length trapping the scythe against the shield as the tossed Damien by rolling backwards and flipping him.

"A magnetic wavelength?" Damien laughed as he rolled and jumped to his feet, "That's just awesome." Spirit transformed back into his human form.

"We have more tricks than that," James prepared to charge as Damien held up his hands.

"No need for that," He told them shaking his head, "but Ryan will need to be a Death Scythe before you join us." Ryan transformed back to his human form as well as the two bowed.

"We can do that," They said together.

"As a matter of fact Damien," Lord Death patted him on the shoulder, "they're about to kill a pesky little witch that has been trying to find a certain 'Holy' Sword." Damien's face looked sickly when Lord Death mentioned it.

"What would a witch want with Him," Damien frowned.

"Power probably," Ryan said, "but we can take care of her by using the sword's cave as a trap." Damien smiled and nodded.

"Well," He said, "I just dropped by to see if Lord Death had any final orders for me before I set out for my own mission. But if he doesn't I will be leaving."

"Nope," Death said cheerfully, "you're as ready as I can make you."

"Good," he smiled, "than I will leave you guys to your task and get to mine."

"Oh Damien," Spirit called as Damien left, "Stein wants you to stop by." Damien continued to walk away as James and Ryan finished their conversation with Lord Death.

* * *

As Damien approached Stein's house he noticed a slender figure in a black gown with pink hair. The figure was also walking toward Stein's door. Damien reached it first and opened it for him. "Here you go," Damien smiled.

"Oh thank you," The figure said shyly as he stepped inside.

"You're Crona aren't you?" Damien lowered his sunglasses to look at him.

"Yea," Crona nodded, "who are you?"

"I'm Damien, Damien Wolf," He extended his hand but Crona did not respond. Instead a black mass formed out of his back, it was a small, muscular body with white balls for eyes.

"Who do you think you are?" The small body asked, "Being nice to stupid little Crona like that."

"Ragnorak," Damien looked intrigued, "you two were Medusa's experiment right?"

"Yes," Crona frowned, "she was my mother and she.."

"You don't have to tell me," Damien stopped him, smiling softly, "Stein sent me copies of all his notes. I was an experiment too."

"You?" Crona asked, "But you look completely normal, how am I supposed to deal with a guy that looks so normal for being an experiment?"

"Calm down kid," Damien's smile became nervous. Stein walked in and saw the two of them together.

"I see you met the demon swordsman," Stein smiled, "I really should have gotten you two together sooner. You have so much in common."

"I know," Damien put his hand on Crona's shoulder, "and I would love to talk more but I have a mission to take care of."

"Why not take him with you?" Stein chuckled, "maybe the two of you would make a good team?"

"I know you think I need a partner but I'll be fine," Damien looked over to Crona, "plus I couldn't force him to put himself in danger for me, I'm a stranger to him. Is that why you brought me here?"

"No," Stein's expression suddenly became serious, "I asked you here to see if you could try speaking to Liliana, she seems close. Crona just happened to be coming to see Marie." Damien followed Stein toward his lab, nervous about seeing Liliana again.

* * *

"James hurry up," Ryan yelled from James' back, he had attached himself there in shield form.

"Seriously?" James asked angrily as he continued climbing the rocks, "You're not the one climbing!"

"I know," Ryan laughed as James struggled to pull himself up. After getting to the top James stood upright and looked at the cave that the waterfall was flowing out of. James waded through the water and into the cave. As he walked through h examined all of the walls.

"So you really think we can trap her in here?" James asked his shield.

"Of course we can," Ryan reassured him. As the proceeded they heard a voice.

"Fool!" The voice exclaimed, "My legend dates back to the twelfth century." James walked into the main chamber of the cave where a short creature with a long nose, a top hat, and white skin was pointing a cane at a young woman in a short purple dress. She looked annoyed and was about to speak when he stopped her. "Don't interrupt me when I am talking. And who are you?" The creature pointed to James.

"A miester?" The girl turned, her medium length brown hair spinning and revealing a soft face with light brown eyes. Purple orbs formed in her hands as she prepared to attack.

"So the two of you intend to fight for my strength?" The creature walked into the middle of the chamber ad transformed into a sword.

"Excalibur will be mine," The girl yelled throwing an orb at James. He stood still as the orb hit him in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

"James what the hell?" Ryan yelled as James stood up.

"I got distracted," James pulled his shield off of his back and blocked the next orb. He rushed forward blocking more orbs.

"Distracted by me?" The girl blushed slightly, shaking her head as she attacked him. He closed in and rammed her with his shield. She flew backwards and bounced against the wall of the cave. "Ow! Why are you so mean?"

"Me?" James asked, "You attacked me first."

"Now I'm all wet from the water," She stood up and rang out part of her dress.

"Get over it witch!" Ryan called, his reflection showed in the shield. The witch charged forward and punched at James with one of her orbs. James batted her up and jumped after her, grabbing her ankle throwing her into the ground. He landed above her and began to raise his shield as he looked up at him with a pained expression. He froze and continued to stare into her eyes.

"What's your name?" She asked weakly.

 _"She's so pretty!"_ James thought and then answered, "James… shield bearer James Courteau."

"James huh?" She looked away and then created an orb. "I just wanted to know the name of Morgana's next victim." She suddenly jumped up to strike him but he blocked, pushing her back into the floor and sandwiching her between the shield and the floor.

"Did you really think that would work?" Ryan said, "with my wavelength to even him out that distraction in his mind that you put on him."

"So you're shutting down his feelings?" Morgana coughed as Ryan crushed her.

"No," Ryan's reflection looked at her from the shield, "I simply refocused him. He knows that he's easily manipulated and shy, he would much rather have me be the one manipulating him is all."

"You really are pretty," James smiled as he lifted the shield. Morgana sat up ad looked at him in disbelief. "But I need your soul to make a death scythe." Her expression changed when he suddenly brought the edge of his shield down onto her neck, beheading the witch and killing her. James grabbed her soul, looking over to Excalibur. He stopped for a second before running out of the cave.

"No way are you trading me in for that annoying ass sword!" Ryan yelled, "We literally heard him say two sentences and I already couldn't stand him!"

"I agree!" James said as they reached the outside of the cave, "So you gonna eat this soul?"

"Oh yea," Ryan transformed into his human form and took the soul, "this was surprisingly easy." The two of them looked at each other and laughed.

"Before you eat it Ryan," James looked at the floor and then back to his weapon, "thanks for being there to protect me when we were younger."

"I always will be," Ryan smiled as he consumed the soul. He began to glow as though he were about to transform but instead of the light going to James' arm it shot down to his feet. James closed his eyes as the light covered him. When he opened his eyes he was looking through the eye holes of a mask. He was covered in a bronze, reflexive armor with his shield on his left arm and a bone white mask that looked like Lord Death's mask. He lifted his right arm and a blade was coming out of the armor, it retracted.

"What is this?" James asked as the mask and helmet disappeared.

"I honestly don't know yet," Ryan answered, "Apparently I can display combat information, vitals, and the armor improves speed, strength and allows for flight."

"Flight?" James looked confused as jets activated on his boots, "Wait Ryan, Ryan!" The jets propelled him upwards and toward the DWMA.

"At least you don't have to climb down the waterfall," Ryan laughed as he covered James' face with the mask again.

"Not cool!" James cried, "I hate flying!" James voice carried over the sky as the two flew away.

* * *

Damien walked out of Stein's house as the sun was setting, "She'll come around," Stein said from behind him.

"Yea but how long?" Damien frowned, "She wouldn't even look at me."

"I know," Stein placed a hand on his shoulder, "just go and take care of your mission, be the time you get back she should be fine."

 _"I sure hope so,"_ He thought sadly as he pulled his hood up and walked toward his motorcycle that was parked on the side of Stein's house.

"I brought it back while you were recovering from the first fight with Dustin and Kyle," Stein smiled, "it got left out at the cave where you fought your parents."

"I know," Damien smiled, "is it still running?"

"As good as new," Stein nodded.

"Perfect," Damien got on it and turned it on, "I think Despair will get me to where I need to go faster than any transportation Lord Death has set up for me." Damien rode it away from Stein's home and toward his apartment.

"The Angel of Death rides Despair once more," Stein smiled as he turned to go back inside, _"Now let's see if we can shock some sense into his scythe while he's gone."_ Stein continued to laugh to himself as he turned the screw on his head.


	17. Memories

Memories

Damien fired six more shots down range from his revolver. _"It looks just like her,"_ He thought as he popped the cylinder and dropped the rounds, adding to the countless .454 rounds on the ground. He used a speed loader to load another six shots and placed the loader on the shooting table in front of him. As he fired another six shots into the eyes of the kishin cut out down range. _"But it feels different, definitely not the same warmth in this piece of steel as Liliana's soul."_ Damien frowned as he reached for another speed loader.

"I heard what happened," Ethan said as he walked up to the shooting table next to Damien's. He had his M40 with him and a few boxes of ammo. "You know the miesters here really don't like it when a person with normal weapons comes out here, they complain that our brass is too much of a mess." Damien looked over and made eye contact with a young female miester that was holding a bow as he dropped more shells. She was staring angrily at the two of them with intent green eyes. Her hair was dark red and she had pale skin. She was wearing a school uniform with a green skirt and a skull on her tie. As Ethan lined up for a shot she began to walk toward them.

"Are the two of you even student's anymore?" She said as Ethan pulled the trigger.

"Lydia…" One of her friends tried to stop her but she shot a look back and her friend stepped away.

"Just because you're Lord Death's personal team shouldn't mean you can come into a student facility and leave it a mess," Lydia scolded them as Damien aimed without looking. He fired six successive shots that grouped together on the middle eye of the target in a circle, Ethan fired and hit the middle of the circle before turning to face her.

"Does it look like we care?" Ethan scoffed, "just because you have a weapon you think you're entitled to something?" He stood up looking at her. "Do you know where OUR weapons are?"

"Probably left you two for being smart asses!" She said holding up her bow and firing a shot that hit just off the edge of were their bullets had struck.

"Being off even that much could get you killed," Stein was siting backwards on his chair behind her, "These two know what happens when you make a critical mistake. They practice and train every single day and go over those mistakes. If they want to use this facility you shouldn't complain." Stein turned his screw as he mused an idea in his head.

"If they're so afraid of mistakes than they must have really messed up," She turned from them, "must have gotten their weapons killed or someth-,' she was cut off by Damien suddenly moving in front her and disarming her, his soul wave length forcing her bow to meld with his. He fired a shot that was much larger than the soul arrow she had fired, it exploded as it made contact with her arrow. As he dropped her bow it transformed into a young man with tan skin and black hair, also in uniform. The boy coughed up blood as his miester kneeled down to help him up. Damien looked at her, his eyes partially glowing red before he turned away to face Stein.

"Damien that was," Stein saw fear in Damien's eyes for the first time and stopped before he lectured him, "that was impressive." Damien responded to the compliment by shaking his head.

"No," He whispered, "no that was what Dustin did to Liliana. I didn't even know what I did until I had fired the shot… it's like something…" Damien trialed off as a voice in his head spoke to him.

 _"Sorry,"_ The demon voices from his dream said, " _That was our fault."_ They laughed as Damien's eyes widened. Stein stood and reached out to Damien so he looked up at him and then to Lydia.

"I'm very sorry," Damien turned and left, Stein following close behind him. "Stein did you feel anything when I fired that arrow?"

"Any miester using soul perception should have seen it," Stein grabbed Damien's arm, "are you saying you didn't realize what you were doing?"

"It was the madness of the those demons," Damien looked down to the floor.

"Ah yes," Stein fixed his glasses, "The Wolf Demon Clan. I had researched your bloodline after we talked about it and found some interesting information. Apparently each generation of Wolf Demon carries on their parents demonic ways because their ancestors are embedded deep inside the soul wave length of their offspring."

"So they live on inside of me?" Damien asked, "Is that why my mother and father still talk to me?" Stein nodded.

"Your father probably latched onto your ancestors and brought your mother in with him," He explained, "so the do live on in you. What just happened back there was them possessing you through your anger. Right now you need to go home and rest ok?"

"Right," Damien nodded, "by the way how is she?" He asked sadly.

"Marie is trying to help her," Stein, "the replacement Lord Death gave you looks pretty good though. Just like Ethan's weapons right?" Damien nodded as he began to walk away.

"Thanks for not ending me when I fired that shot," Damien smiled at him, turning and pulling his hood up and over his head as he walked away.

 _"Like I could of,"_ Stein shook, _"You would have torn us all to shreds."_ Stein calmed himself as he watched Damien walk away.

* * *

Damien walked through the streets as the sun was setting. He saw Blair ad Spirit outside of Chupa Cabra's talking. "Hey Damien!" Blair yelled happily, "I heard you're going on mission alone tomorrow. Are you sure I can't tag along?"

"You really should take back up," Spirit looked at him, "Lord Death said that if you want I can go with you."

"Thank you both but I can't put either of you in any danger," Damien shook his head.

"I'm a Death Scythe," Spirit said pointing to himself with his thumb, "THE Death Scythe."

"And Lord Death needs you here," Damien told him, "Plus I have these." Damien held out his hands as two hidden blades extended from the bottom part of his gauntlets. He retracted them and then showed the revolver in his holster.

"Those aren't living weapons," Spirit frowned, "what if Kyle and the others find you?"

"Then I steal one of Dustin's weapons or force Kyle to let me use him," Damien smiled cockily.

"Alright whatever you say," Spirit obviously didn't agree, "but don't go out getting yourself killed."

"Please don't die!" Blair yelped hugging him, "I like you alive." She nuzzled him as he stepped away.

"I know," Damien smiled, "you two didn't save my life for no reason. I'm gonna get going though. I was headed home to relax and get some rest." With that Damien left the two of them and continued toward his apartment.

* * *

The pool hall was mostly empty in the afternoon, schools in the local area had just gotten out and a young group of teens had just come in.

"Damien get a table while I get sticks?" a young man asked his friend as they walked in.

"I was so much younger back then," Damien said to himself, no one in the pool hall had even noticed him.

 _"This day was really nice for you wasn't it?"_ The Wolf demons whispered to him. _"This was the day where you thought about killing someone for once."_ Damien watched as his younger self got a table for Michael, Chloe and Kyle. Before their group could get a game started a group of older guys came in. A younger Liliana was being dragged by her hand by the leader of their group, her eyes empty, lifeless and sad.

"That's our table," The leader yelled as he walked toward Damien. "Get out." Damien smiled at him.

"We could take another table," Damien told him. The guy shook his head.'

"I said out," Damien's expression suddenly became serious as Kyle stepped toward the guy.

"Can I take this guy out?" Kyle growled.

"No," Damien shook his head, "look we'll take another table but we aren't leaving."

"Zach," Liliana said shyly, "can't we just leave them alone?" He smacked her down, still holding her hand. Damien stepped forward but his gang had stepped up to defend him.

"Liliana," the man pulled her up and she transformed into her revolver form. Back then her rose was a darker, wilting red rose. "Look asshole, I said get out. I won't say it again." Damien stood his ground as the boy pulled the trigger.

"Zach!" One of his friends yelled as Damien hit the floor. "You shot him in broad daylight man!" Damien hit the ground as Kyle transformed into his Model 1887 form. Damien rolled on the ground and popped up, aiming the shotgun to the man's head.

"Now I'm giving you a chance," Damien stared at him, "Drop the revolver and leave." The scared teen dropped Lilaina but swung at Damien who dropped Kyle.

 _"Why didn't you just blow his brains out?"_ The demon asked.

"You know why," Damien told the demon. Damien watched himself snap Zach's arm and then take out the rest of his gang. Kyle had transformed back and begun to fight as well. Eventualy the group left and Liliana had transformed back. As she followed Damien stopped her, quickly writing something on a piece of paper and giving it to her.

"If you ever want to get away from that trash," the younger Damien handed her the paper, "call me. He's putting you in a position to get yourself killed."

"Thank you," Liliana's voice was empty and sad.

Suddenly the pool hall had disappeared and Damien was in an alley. Liliana was running down it, being chased by Zach and his group. She had ended up at a dead end and turned as Jake closed in on her. "Come here you bitch…" Zach trailed off as a blade stabbed through him. He dissipated into a soul as his friends backed away. The owner of the blade cut down his group and turned to Liliana. She screamed as it approached her.

"What's going on here?" The younger Damien was behind the killer.

 _"He was a demon by the name of Belial,_ " The wolf demon's voice reminded Damien.

"He had been eating souls in the area and I had hoped to kill him before a miester from the academy had found him," Damien smiled as his younger self extended a hand to Liliana.

"Transform," the younger Damien told her, "I'll catch you." Belial stepped toward Damien, revealing black, rock-like skin and a large sword that was coming toward him. Damien disappeared as Liliana transformed and was caught by him. As their soul's matched the rose on her handle grew and resembled a more beautiful, lively flower. He moved again and blocked the sword with the barrel of his revolver. Damien used his palm to shock the demon, sending it flying away from him. As the demon tried to get up Damien fired six shots into his face, causing him to turn into a kishin egg. She transformed back and looked at Damien, her eyes now as full as the rose design on her revolver form.

"Do I eat all of these?" She asked after she ate the kishin egg.

"No," The younger Damien explained, "you can only eat the red ones, those blue ones as I'm sure you know will only bring pain and suffering if you eat them."

"I had saved her," Damien smiled, "she had only eaten four human souls because of Zach. All four victims of his gangs activities."

 _"Very touching but why dream of this now?"_ The demon asked. _"She wants nothing to do with you."_

"Because memories like this remind me of why I shouldn't succumb to your madness," Damien laughed. The demon didn't respond and Damien continued to watch the events of the rest of that night. Liliana and him were supposed to be on a date but Zach did not want her leaving his sight that night because he had seen the note.

Damien woke up that morning with a smile. _"If I can succeed with this mission tomorrow without her than maybe by the time I get back Marie will have helped her get over her fear."_ Damien thought to himself as he prepared to leave. As he left his apartment Chloe and Michael were outside, Chloe throwing a punch toward him but he caught it.

"You let her get hurt!" Chloe screamed, tears in her eyes, "You let my best friend get hurt by those bastards!" Michael looked at Damien with sympathy but Damien just smiled.

"I know," Damien said, "but she's a death scythe, MY death scythe. She will pull through, she's got no choice." Damien walked away as Chloe looked back at Michael in disbelief of how calm Damien was.

* * *

Lord Death watched as Damien left the city through his mirror. "So what happens if he gives into the madness anyway?" Spirit asked.

"After all that time with Plagosus Damien hasn't had a problem," Lord Death laughed, "If anyone could fight madness it's him."

"And Liliana?" Spirit frowned, "It was Dustin's madness that did this to her."

"Like Damien said," Death looked at Spirit, "She's HIS Death Scythe she has to."


	18. An Angel Alone

An Angel Alone

"I wonder which of you is older?" Damien asked looking at his motorcycle as he looked down on the old mining town, although there were clouds covering it the area was quite warm. The bike slowly transformed into a pale, white horse with black eyes. Damien pulled his hood up as he rode down into the town. He had changed from his normal collared shirt and jeans to an older looking black, leather armor. It was an old fashioned village, with a market place and people being drawn by horses on carts. Damien saw stables at the entrance to the village and left Despair there. _"I wonder how they've gone so long without being modernized by the rest of the world?"_ Damien thought as he attempted to look for any unordinary souls. His eyes widened when he realized that there were no visible souls. He walked toward a tavern and entered it, he was still unable to see any of the people's souls in the town. He sat down in a booth in the corner of the tavern as he tried to grasp what was happening.

"They all appear normal don't they?" A familiar voice said from next to him, he tried to draw his revolver but the source of the voice grabbed his hand, "Damien not here."

"Why not Kyle?" Damien looked his old partner in the eye.

"Because," Kyle smiled at him, "I'm not here to kill you, just to pass a message." Damien struggled slightly and then Kyle let go of his hand.

"What do you want?" Damien looked at him angrily from underneath his hood.

"Just to give you some good news," Kyle continued to smile at him the way he used to when they were partners. "I found a new partner, Moira introduced us. She's a wonderful young witch who wanted to be the first in experimenting with being a miester and a witch."

"A hybrid?" Damien frowned, "Why are you telling me?"

"I thought you'd be happy for me," Kyle frowned as he stood up, "but I guess you just don't care." Kyle left Damien in the Tavern, Damien's hand gripping the handle of his revolver and shaking slightly.

 _"A witch and a miester?"_ Damien was afraid, _"that combination could be more deadly than any miester before. Access to magic and a Death Scythe could yield catastrophic results. But what made him decide to become somebody's weapon. He's changed, that isn't even Kyle anymore."_ Damien's thoughts were interrupted by the owner of the tavern. He was a large man with short brown hair and a mustache.

"If you aren't going to buy anything than get out," He said, Damien did not respond but instead he stood up and left, his hood being pulled tighter by his hand as he walked past the owner. He made his way toward the market place, his mind racing back and forth between the townspeople with invisible souls and the witch-miester combination Kyle had told him about. Damien suddenly felt overwhelmed.

 _"Dealing with stress without her to bounce it off of is hard,"_ The demon's voice inside of his head laughed, _"isn't it?"_

 _"Shut up,"_ Damien snapped at the demon as he noticed a young girl in front of him with a bottle of water.

"Wearing all this black out here is bound to give you heat stroke," She said smiling at him. She was slightly shorter than him and had short black hair with dark blond highlights. She was nicely dressed and carrying a basket full of groceries.

"Mae," A large, finely dressed man came up behind her with three others that equally dressed as nicely, "are you bothering strangers again?" He asked, he had short black hair and pale skin.

"No Cire, sir," Mae responded, "I was giving this man some water because he looked like he was about to pass out."

"Really?" Cire asked, "Sir are you alright?"

"I'm ok," Damien responded drinking the water and pulling his hood down. He scanned over the rest of the group and after comparing them to the rest of the townsfolk he noticed they must have been of a higher class. "Who are you guys? You're dressed much nicer than the rest of the town."

"My name is Cire Xepherian," He extended his hand to Damien who shook it, "This is my wife Serena and our help." Serena, a blonde haired woman took Cire's arm as the only other man in the group stepped forward. He had short, slicked back silver hair and red eyes. His skin was pale as well as the rest of the group.

"Hello sir," He spoke softly, "I am Calim Slano, Lord Cire's head of staff." Damien greeted him and then looked back to Cire.

"I noticed the skull on your shoulder," Cire pointed to the likeness of Lord Death's shoulder that held Damien's shroud around his neck at the shoulder, "Are you associated with the DWMA?"

"Yes," Damien said nervously reaching toward his revolver that he was keeping concealed under his shroud.

"Wonderful," he smiled, "I have so many questions about that place. Would you please join us at our home for the night?" Damien relaxed and nodded happily. "Perfect, Calim take his bag for him and let's head back to the mansion." Damien followed the group as he looked around to make sure Kyle was not following him.

As they approached Damien gawked at the size of Cire's home. It was a large white mansion with a path that led to the main gate from the front door. "How did you afford this?" Damien asked.

"Simple," Cire smiled, "I own the mine that this town was built around, it was passed down to me from my father when he passed away."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Damien looked over to Cire apologetically.

"Oh it's fine," Cire smiled at him, "My father was a horrible man that worked villagers into the grave."

"Ever since Cire and I took over," Serena spoke, "there hasn't been a single accident in the mine, and it's been more productive than ever." The group entered the mansion and Damien saw that it was even more magnificent on the inside than the outside.

"May I take you hood sir?" Calim asked, Damien nodded and unclipped the hood from his neck. His revolver now revealed.

"That's a serious weapon you have on your hip mister..." Cire paused.

"Oh I never introduced myself," Damien said, "I'm Damien, Damien Wolf."

"Well Mr. Wolf," Damien nervously winced at the sound of being called by such a formal name, "Don't go shooting holes in my house ok?"

"Of course sir," Damien looked over to Calim who was taking his shroud and bag up the stairs in the foyer.

"Good," Cire looked over to Serena smiling, "well if you will, Calim will show you to your room while the girls prepare dinner." Mae and the other maids left and Damien followed Calim up the stairs and to his room.

"May I ask you something?" Calim looked to Damien as he put his bag and shroud down next to Damien's bed.

"You just did," Damien smirked.

"What is it that the DWMA has you doing here?" Calim looked at him very seriously.

"How do you know they have me doing anything?" Damien examined Calim's movements and noticed a slight nervousness. As the two stared at each other they were interrupted by Mae's voice.

"Calim," Mae came into the room, "Can you go down and help in the kitchen? I can take care of Damien."

"Alright," Calim left the room, running a gloved hand through his silver hair. After Calim left the room Mae suddenly shut the door. Damien looked at her surprised. As she approached him he backed away.

"You're not seriously thinking about wearing that to dinner are you?" She asked as she reached for the buckle of his belt.

 _"You're joking,"_ Damien thought to himself, _"A maid, trying to undress me. It's like the easiest ploy to see through."_

"Let's get you out of this," Damien noticed a red glow in her eyes and suddenly pulled his revolver.

"You're a demon," Damien looked at her as she stepped back.

"Calim said you wouldn't have been able to see through his illusion!" She said angrily as she grew fangs and her nails became claws. "He said seducing you would be simple because you were alone."

"So that's why I can't see souls here," Damien said as he waited for her to attack him, "How long did you know that I was from the DWMA before you saw me at the market?"

"Long before you entered the village," Mae smirked as she dashed forward, her claws digging into the window seal. Damien grabbed her wrist and threw her onto the bed, pinning her down and aiming the barrel of his revolver to her neck.

"So why not attack me then?" Damien looked down at her as she smiled with pleasure.

"I'm a succubus," She licked the barrel and then quickly batted it out of his hand, rolling on top of him and putting her face close to his, "I need to be much more intimate with my victims and your soul is definitely one that I want to be intimate with."

"You could have just asked," Damien shook his hand free from her and placed his palm next to her throat, the hidden blade extending and piercing her neck as he shot his soul wavelength through it. She fell over grabbing her neck as it bled. She tried to scream but he had cut her wind pipe. She looked up at him as he grabbed the revolver and placed it to her forehead. He pulled the trigger and obliterated her head as her body disappeared into a kishin egg. _"I better warn Cire that his butler is a demon."_ Damien rushed down to the dining room as he put his hood and shroud on as he held Mae's soul. He entered the dining room and saw that Cire was eating with Serena, both plates full of human souls. Damien's eyes suddenly widened as he dropped Mae's soul and aimed his revolver at Cire. He pulled the trigger but his aim was thrown off by one of the maid's tackling him. The bullet caught Serena in the head and she turned into a kishin egg. Damien threw the servant off of him and saw Cire was angry.

"How dare you?!" Cire charged toward Damien who brought the revolver back up to fire through Cire's eye. Before Cire could fall Damien killed his two maids by putting bullets through their heads as well.

"One left and one bullet," Damien looked around for Calim, he heard a noise behind him and turned to fire. The shot missed Calim who was striking at Damien with a saber. Damien blocked the sword with the barrel of his revolver as he reloaded. "So you were the real master."

"Yes," Calim smiled as his red eyes changed to a golden cat like eye, "and soon I will be yours as well."

"Oh yea," Damien pushed Calim off as the chamber clicked back into his revolver, "how are you going to do that?"

"Simple," Calim bore his fangs, "I bite you and inject my vampiric wave length into you. It will drain your soul into me slowly and painfully while I fill you with my conscious. Your body will be my puppet like the rest of them." Calim jumped forward and slashed as Damien extended his left hidden blade to block, his soul wavelength acting as a shield for the thin blade. Calim's head jerked forward, trying to bite at Damien. He dropped to the ground and pushed upward, kicking Calim in the chin and sending him flying upward.

"I understand that biting is your power but I don't swing that way," Damien joked as he fired a shot up at Calim. Damien saw that he had disappeared and so he spun, blocking a bite with the barrel of his revolver. He quickly jabbed his blade into Calim's sword arm and sent him back with a jolt of his soul wavelength. As Calim tried to get up he noticed stitches holding his body down.

"That's extreme control of your soul wavelength," his eyes filled with fear as Damien aimed the revolver to his head, "you don't even have a weapon amplifying your abilities." As he pulled the trigger the revolver was torn from his hand by the force of a rifle shot. Damien looked upward as he saw a female figure holding a .50 caliber sniper rifle with scythe blades on the muzzle break. His attention turned back to Calim who was now free and jumping toward Damien, his fangs sinking into Damien's neck. "That power is now mine," Calim laughed releasing Damien as he stumbled backward holding his neck. He suddenly disappeared, leaving behind only a black soul with raven wings.

"That's Damien's soul," Kyle said from his weapon form, "Ana get down there and get me that soul."

"Right," The female figure dropped from the shadows, she was wearing black shorts and a black tank top with a pendant of a pentagram. Her brown eyes were covered by her medium length, raven hair.

"That's not how my technique works," Calim looked around, "that wasn't supposed to happen…" He looked up and saw a hooded figure by the window where Ana and Kyle had shot from.

"What?" Ana spun to fire at the figure but it was in front of her before she could pull the trigger. A flutter of large black wings and feathers around her, the wings had knocked Calim back and the figure's hand was around the witch-miester's throat.

"Thanks for the technique," Damien looked to Calim as he lifted Ana, "when I shot you with my soul wavelength I disrupted your illusion and was able to use it against all of you." Kyle suddenly transformed into his shotgun form and Damien snatched him from Ana, sending his soul wave length through Kyle and causing the weapon to yell in pain.

"Brother," Dustin said aiming Angela at Damien, "you're outnumbered, just leave." Moira was conjuring fire magic from behind Dustin and Calim had stood up. Damien growled as he backed up.

"Kyle," Damien looked at the shotgun in his hand, "I can feel your madness, not even the strongest wavelengths I can create could bring you back, I'm sorry I couldn't save you from them."

"It's fine," Kyle looked up at Damien from his weapon form with a smile, "I know you tried." Damien teared up as he felt the last remnants of Kyle's original soul disappear. It was replaced with the madness that had caused him to betray them in the first place. Damien threw the shotgun toward them after he had opened the front door. He quickly flew down toward the main gate of the village and retrieved Despair from the stables. As he retracted his wings his horse grew a similar pair and the two flew upward, back toward Death City.

 _"If I had tried that sooner I could have saved him!"_ Damien cried in his mind, but the tears had found their way through his eyes. "Dammit Kyle!"

 _"No you couldn't have,"_ Damien's father's voice appeared in his head, _"Moira was using our madness, it was impossible."_

"Impossible," Damien felt like falling off of Despair and letting himself smash head first into the ground. He had lost his weapon, two of his weapons, and his best friends. They were lost in the madness created by his own kin. Damien looked down and was about to let himself drop when he heard another voice.

 _"What are you doing?"_ Kyle's voice was in his head, _"You're gonna let them get away with killing me?"_

"No," Damien straightened up and wiped his eyes, "no I'm not, they're going to pay. Each one of them is going to pay." Damien was suddenly filled with a new determination as he flew toward Death City. "But first I have to get Liliana back."

* * *

"Well I can see the souls in the area of the mining town again," Lord Death said happily, "but it looks like the Wolf Clan's Madness is much more powerful than we expected."

"I know," Stein watched as the mirror's focus changed from the mansion to Damien who was flying back toward them, "but it doesn't seem to be affecting Damien the way it has affected everyone else. He seems to pull strength and righteous fury from it instead of giving into it and letting it control him."

"Hmm," Lord Death thought quietly for a moment and then spoke, "I guess we'll just have to see how this plays out. I think you'll have to step into this fight soon though. Moira's little group is growing and I don't know if the Angels of Death can fight them alone."

"They don't have to," Death the Kid said walking into the Death Room, "They have the DWMA to back them." Kid was being followed by his weapons, Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki who were all looking at Damien through the mirror. As the group watched him, Lord Death thought to himself again.

 _"Will that even be enough?_ " The Reaper thought of Michael and Plagosus, _"If Plagosus is exposed to enough of this madness he won't stop until all of them are dead, including all of the DWMA."_


	19. Wilted Rose

Wilted Rose

Despair landed outside of Stein's home and Damien dismounted the horse as its wings receded into its back. As Damien walked toward the door the horse went back to its motorcycle form. Damien removed his hood as he stepped through the door. It was dawn so Damien did not expect Stein and Marie to be awake.

"You're back," Stein said from the corner of his living room, he was sitting in his rolling chair.

"How is she?" Damien asked, getting straight to his reason for being there.

"The madness still has her," Stein explained, "with the way you pushed her and the way Dustin attacked her soul I'll be surprised if you can bring her back." Damien looked at Stein angrily.

"You and Marie were supposed to be taking care of her!" Damien approached his teacher and grabbed him by the collar of his coat.

"We are," The professor frowned, "but what she really needs is you."

"He's right," Marie was behind Damien, her hand on his shoulder, "can stem the madness but you're the only person who seems to be able to push back the Wolf Clan madness completely." Damien released Stein and stepped away from him.

"I did some research on her family by the way," Stein let his head rest on the head of his chair, "have you noticed that Dustin doesn't strain his weapons but they have gun and blade forms?"

"Yea I felt it when I used Lucia," Damien nodded, "the blade form felt natural."

"Liliana most likely has one too," Stein adjusted his glasses as he continued, "you just have to figure it out."

"But how?" Damien asked.

"I taught you how to learn a weapons ways," Stein reminded him, "curiosity. Let it take you over, observe her and let her wave length do the work next time."

"If there is one," Damien frowned.

"There will be," Marie reassured him, "but you have to go to her and secure it."

"Right," Damien nodded confidently, "I'm going to try."

"I'll take you to her," Marie led him to the room where Liliana was staying. When Damien stepped in he noticed that the lights were off and the only light was a dim sunrise coming through the blinds.

* * *

"Liliana," Damien said softly as he approached the bed where she was laying. She turned to him suddenly and stared at him, a crazed and fearful look in her eyes.

"What?" Liliana asked, "you here to try and talk me into being your partner again?"

"Liliana you still are my partner," Damien slowly took a step toward her.

"Why not go find an actual scythe?" She snapped at him, "You and Spirit seem to work well."

"You know that Spirit belongs with Lord Death," Damien continued to try calming her.

"Don't come any closer!" Liliana cried, "do you see what you've done? You're some partner Damien!" She was staring into his eyes, anger and madness in her gaze.

"Liliana what do you mean?" Damien stood perfectly still.

"You! You want to be Death anyway!" Damien was confused, "Look at yourself, you use his scythe, you've begun wearing hoods. This madness that your family passed down holds a lot of information."

"And you believe what those demons tell you?" Damien asked, "How do you know it's true?"

"It seems believable," Liliana kept her eyes locked on him, "they know who my father is, because according to them Rose weapons and Wolf clan members are destined to be partnered together."

"Destined?" Damien could not believe what he was hearing, he felt like he was watching the madness take her the way it took Kyle.

"Yes," She cracked a slight smile, "that's why we were able to pair so easily that night, that's why Dustin can resonate so well with my sisters."

"Don't tell me," Damien sighed, "my father and your father were partners at a point?"

"More than that," Liliana suddenly jumped up, her arm forming into the blade of a large, one-edged sword. She pinned Damien to the wall with the blade at his throat. "Our ancestors from far beyond that too, almost every one of your clan had a Rose weapon." Damien's hand had caught her arm so that the blade could not get any closer. He noticed that the blade looked nothing like the scythe his soul wave length had forced her to become. "But you, you disgraced our families pact. The Rose family is full of human eating weapons that paired up with demons. You and me could have been the greatest pair of our families. You have magical blood and the skill of the DWMA's greatest miester."

"Liliana calm down," He calmly told her, his other hand reaching behind her until it reached the back of her head, "I'm gonna fix this." Damien shot his soul wavelength through her. He expected her to go limp in his arms but instead a jolt of energy shot back and both them fell to the floor unconscious.

Stein walked into the room, a cigarette in his mouth. "There he goes," He smirked as he twisted the gear on his head.

* * *

Damien woke up on a concrete floor, thick fog surrounded him. He could hear a girl crying somewhere in front of him so he got up and began walking forward. The closer he got to the crying he could hear the cackling laughter of the Wolf Clan demons. _"I must be in the space between mine and Liliana's soul,"_ Damien continued walking until he came to Liliana sitting in the fog.

"Damien?" She cried looking up at him, "is that really you?" Damien kneeled down next to her and nodded.

"I'm here to bring you back," He smiled at her.

"That's really cute," Damien's father was behind him, standing over his son. Vicky was there as well, a fireball in her hand.

"Please tell me you're in fighting condition," Damien looked to Liliana, she shook her head and Damien stood to face his parents. "Then I guess it's hand to hand combat." Damien readied himself as his father's claws grew.

"Once I kill you our madness will take over both of your bodies," Vincent laughed.

"Too bad a madness already controls mine," Damien smirked, "I think I figured out where our family's madness comes from. It's madness through chaos… the exact opposite wavelength of Order, the madness that Lord Death possesses. The madness he passed to me as a child. It subliminally infected me as a child which is why the Wolf Clan hasn't been able to get to me." Damien's father roared as he struck at his son. Damien dodged the slash and jumped passed his father. He was suddenly in front of Vicky and striking her in the stomach. "Soul Force!" Damien shot his soul wavelength through the witch and she disappeared.

"Vicky!" The Demon roared as he jumped toward his son.

"Not much without a weapon or her magic are you?" Damien smirked as he jumped back to Liliana's side. "Please fight with me again?" He pleaded with her.

"If I do," she said weakly standing up, "will you let me take my own form?"

"It's what I should have done from the very start," Damien smiled as she offered her hand. She transformed into her revolver form and he aimed it at his father. He pulled the trigger and sent a shot through his father's forehead. Demon disappeared as Damien saw more of the Wolf demon clan coming from the fog. They looked like werewolves but instead of fur their bodies were made of shadow and their eyes were a dark red.

"We're done boy," The wolves said cackling, "you are one of us and if we have to assimilate you to make you act like it we will."

"Please tell me you have a blade form like the one you used in Stein's house," Damien looked at his revolver.

"They really did know a lot about my family," Liliana smiled at him through her reflection in the barrel, "something I learned was that each Rose weapon has a firearm and sword form."

"Good because I don't think these guys are up for long range right now," Damien stepped back as the wolves closed in from all sides, their claws growing slightly.

"How many times are you going to try to nurse this wilted Rose back to health?" The wolves laughed.

"As many times as I have to," Damien smirked as Liliana transformed into a large messer sword. The hand guard had thorns coming from it and a dark red rose on the tip. The scimitar like blade was had a bright, silver shine to it. Damien jumped forward as and cut down the first of the wolf demons. The others raised their claws but he spun, cutting through them easily. _"This feels good."_ He thought as her soul flowed through his.

"Really good," Liliana responded, obviously hearing his thoughts, "but let's take it a step further."

"Yea," Damien said smiling as they both spoke together, "Let's go Soul Resonance." The blade began to glow with a crimson red energy as Damien brought the blade back. "Liliana I'm really sorry that I waited until you were a death scythe to let you be yourself. You were right, I was so hung up on wanting to be like Death that I forced you to be a scythe with my own soul wavelength."

"Damien," Liliana stopped him as the blade grew larger, "it doesn't matter. I let you shape me to be what you needed because I love you."

"Well from now on I only need you to be you," Damien brought the blade forward and cut across the mass of demons, "Crimson thorn!" The demons dispersed as Damien cut across them.

"You think we're done?" The wolves said through the fog, "we still have Dustin, we'll be back for you." Damien smirked.

"Of course you…" Damien was cut off by a wolf demon suddenly jumping out of the fog and on top of him. The wolf bit onto the blade of his sword and tried to rip it from his hands. Damien pulled back and kicked it off of him.

"See," The wolf demon pointed at his sword, "she can't protect you perfectly. She'll only ever be a wilting rose."

"Last time I checked," Damien stood up, "I was still unscratched and she's blooming more beautifully than ever." Damien dashed forward, the blade stabbing straight through the wolf's chest.

"Maybe you're right," The demon leaned closer to Damien, his claw reaching for Damien's face. "But if you knew what was coming, you would understand that you have no chance." Before the demon's claw could get to his face Damien pulled the blade out and cut his head off. As the demon's body fell Damien noticed that the fog was fading and a bright, blinding light was flooding the area.

* * *

Damien woke up on the floor of the room Liliana had been staying in. Liliana's head was in his lap and he looked up to Stein who was smoking a cigarette above him. "I did it," Damien said as she woke up and looked at him, "I brought her back."

"I'm glad," Stein smiled, "I didn't want to have to shock you out of it."

"Oh I'm so glad the both of you are ok," Marie said as she stepped into the room.

"Well if you'll excuse us," Damien stood up, helping his weapon to her feet, "we should be reporting to Lord Death immediately."

"Liliana just recovered," Marie tried to stop them.

"No I'm fine," Liliana told her, "I've had way too many days off." Before Marie could say anything else the two of them were already gathering Liliana's things to take them back to the apartment.

* * *

Damien watched as Liliana got dressed in their room. She had put on a white collared shirt with short sleeves, a black vest, and black pants. She had a red pendant that Damien had given to her shortly after they had met. Damien had already changed as well. He was wearing a black collared shirt, his sunglasses and his trench coat over it. _"I saved Liliana but why couldn't I save you?"_ His thoughts went back to Kyle.

"You can't save everyone," Liliana told him, reading his thoughts again.

"At least I know our souls are in tune again," Damien smiled at her as she walked up and kissed him softly.

"Beyond that madness," She pulled his sunglasses off to look into his eyes, "I really did miss you."

"I missed you too," Damien kissed her forehead, "let's get going, Lord Death really needs to be alerted to the possibility of a witch-miester." Liliana nodded as she transformed into her revolver form and Damien placed her in the holster on his hip.


	20. Protection Detail

Protection Detail

Calim walked calmly through a dense fog, his fight with Damien flashing in his brain. He approached a gate in the midst of the fog and opened it. In front of him was a large mansion, his home where the fight had happened. He walked to the front door and let himself in. Dustin was waiting in the foyer sitting on the stair case. Two young girls, around his age were at his sides. The one on he left had short white hair with eyes of the same color, she was wearing a white dress with a silk white rose in her hair, her hands resting on the stump of his missing hand. The other girl matched her identically except that her clothing, hair and eyes were pitch black. "Out of all the rooms in this mansion," Calim stopped in front of the trio, "you choose to sit on the staircase?"

"They were waiting for you," Moira was standing on the catwalk to the right of the staircase, "we all were." Ana and Kyle were on the catwalk opposite from her.

"What makes my arrival so important today?" Calim asked.

"Because," Kyle walked toward the stairs with his miester, "we think we have found the key to destroying not only Damien's little team but the entire DWMA and Death City."

"Have you ever heard of the Demon Sword Mephisto?" Moira asked, smirking as she anticipated his answer.

"Yes," Calim glared at her, "the lost sword of Vlad Tepes, son of the demon Belial." Calim's eyes were filled with a rage.

"Is he ok?" Ana asked Kyle, shyly hiding behind him.

"According to Moira," Kyle began, "Mephisto belonged to Calim's ancestor Vlad Tepes, better known to most as Dracula, the first vampire."

"He also rightfully belongs to me," Calim gritted his teeth.

"Look at those fangs," the white haired girl Angelica pointed out.

"Yea," Lucia was pointing also, "look at them master." The two of them turned to look at Dustin.

"Pretty sharp," Dustin cringed and then regained himself, "somebody is pissed, claiming weapons as their property."

"He does!" Calim snapped, "Dracula made a deal with Mephisto, any member of the vampire demon family that asks for his help would have his services, and when we pass on he may have our souls."

"I thought you vampires were immortal," Kyle looked confused as he leaned on the railing of the catwalk next to the stair case.

"They are," Moira snickered, "but that's the nature of Mephisto, he was a demon who was fed a witches soul, one of the first weapons created after Excalibur. He was a demon of false deals, so when Dracula made that deal Mephisto put the fear of vampire's into humans so that they would protect themselves."

"The result," Calim looked up to Moira, more rage in his dark red eyes, "vampire hunters, people that would try to hunt us down specifically."

"So that's why you're the last one," Ana popped out from behind Kyle, "the rest of you were killed, why didn't Mephisto help you?"

"After Dracula was killed Mephisto disappeared," Calim shook his head, trying to calm himself, "he was killed by…"

"Look," Moira cut him off, "you can tell us the story later, or maybe we can hear it straight from the demon sword himself."

"Wait," Calim took a step back, his rage turning quickly to surprise. Lucia and Angelica seemed entertained by his change in expression, "you found the sword? Where?"

"In the vault of the DWMA," Moira told him calmly, his expression reverted to rage.

"What do you mean vault?" He yelled, "We'll never be able to get in there!"

"I think we might actually be able to," Kyle told them, "I am a death scythe after all."

"Death may have over looked that little bit of security with our constant harassment of his students," Dustin smirked as he recalled his last excursion, "I mean I did kill one of the younger miesters. He's probably trying to figure out a way to protect his students while still collecting souls."

"If you could kill a miester from the academy why haven't you killed his son?" Calim snickered.

"Because the boy is mine," Kyle smiled, "I have plans for him."

"Maybe we should let Dustin have him," Moira pointed out, "we'll need a distraction while we get into the vault anyway." Kyle frowned but realized that she was right.

"Well that's the plan then," Calim smirked, happily musing about the power of Mephisto, "we head for the DWMA tonight." Everyone else nodded and gathered at the bottom of the stairs to discuss the rest of their plan.

* * *

"Any questions sir?" Damien was bowing in front of Lord Death with Liliana standing next to him, Ethan, Michael, Chloe, Ryan and James were all behind him as he finished his report on his fight with Calim. Death the Kid was also in the room, he was standing next to Spirit with his two partners.

"Hmmm," Lord Death raised a hand to his chin, "this is all very interesting, if that Vampire joins them than your team will have your work cut out for you."

"Father," Kid entered the conversation, "The others and I are also here to offer help to the AOD Squad."

"AOD?" James whispered to Ryan, confused.

"It stands for Angels of Death," Ryan pointed to the patches on the black hooded jackets the two were wearing that said: " _A.O.D."_ It had Lord Death's skull on it with raven wings coming from either side of the skull. Ethan had a similar patch on his tactical vest underneath his hoodie, Michael and Chloe had badges around their necks on chains instead of patches. Damien also had a badge that was on his belt next to his holster for Liliana. Liliana had a badge as well that was kept on her belt.

"This is true," Lord Death nodded, "Damien if you wanted the help of the Spartoi all you would have to do is ask." Damien nodded.

"No offense to you Kid," Damien looked at the young reaper, "but these are extremely strong enemies and I wouldn't want to unnecessarily put the rest of you in danger."

"I understand," Kid smiled at him, "I appreciate the concern."

"Speaking of concern," Lord Death raised a finger into the air, "I doubt you need it but with that miester that recently got killed I would like it if one of you could escort Kid back to Death Manor tonight."

"It would me our pleasure sir," Chloe offered Michael and her own service.

"Wait what?" Michael looked at her.

"Excellent," Lord Death said happily, "and Damien would you and Liliana mind finding Maka and Soul?"

"Yes," Spirit stepped forward, "because Lord Death wants me to stay here I can't escort them myself so I was wondering if you would."

"Absolutely sir," Damien nodded, "but what about Black Star?"

"He won't need it," Liz told him, "he's been using this as an excuse to sneak around the city after classes as a way home."

"Yea he's pretty silly," Patty laughed.

"Without anything further to report you are all dismissed," Lord Death told them and they all began to leave.

"You all got stuck babysitting," Ethan laughed.

"Oh that reminds me," Lord Death called, "Ethan I want you on vault duty tonight, double pay."

"I'm on it sir," Ethan frowned as he looked at James who was snickering, "Can I take the newbie with me Damien?"

"Sure," Damien laughed.

"Wait," James said, "I don't want to guard down there, it's all cold and dark." He seemed very upset.

"James stop," Ryan told him, "it'll be good bonding with our new teammate." Ryan was smiling at the chance to do actual work with the squad, even if it was only guard duty.

"Kid do you really need us?" Michael asked.

"Honestly," Kid looked at him, "I don't but your weapon plans to do it so will you really leave her alone?"

"Of course not," Michael responded, "but…"

"Than that settles it," Chloe patted him on the back, "we're going." Michael looked down at the floor disappointed. Once the group left the room, Damien and Liliana began to walk toward Stein's classroom where the students had already begun to leave for the day. Maka and Soul were the last two out and Stein was with them.

"Hey you two," Maka smiled walking up to them, "I heard that Liliana had recovered this morning but I wasn't expecting to see you two back here already."

"You are a pretty tough weapon girl," Soul laughed with a smile.

"Thank you," Liliana blushed slightly, "I really owe it all to Damien."

"I can't take all the credit," Damien looked over to Stein, "the professor helped too."

"So what brings you to my classroom?" Stein asked Damien.

"These two actually," Damien pointed at Maka and Soul, "Spirit asked me to escort them home because of the murder."

"Ah yes," Stein frowned, "the miester that was killed by Dustin and his weapon Lucia. Ever since you took his hand he's only been able to take on weak targets it seems.

"Honestly when I did that," Damien looked up at Stein, "I felt a little like you, wanting to dissect him and just cut him open."

"That sounds good," Stein smiled suddenly at the thought of dissection.

"Ok this is just weird," Maka cringed.

"I agree," Liliana said standing next to her as they watched Stein and Damien talk about the amputation of Dustin's hand in detail.

"Going to be headed home now," Soul said as he grabbed Maka.

"I'd love to discuss it more professor but," Damien laughed, "we have to get these two home." Damien and Liliana followed Soul and Maka out onto the main steps of the school and walked with them.

* * *

"So bored," Michael said as he looked around the library, "Chloe why are we here? This is part of escorting them home."

"I know but Kid enjoys reading and he'll be here for a while," Chloe looked at him from across the table, "and I know you do too so find a book."

"I just finished this one," Michael held one up, "too much reading isn't good for me."

"We're ready to go back to Death Manor," Kid walked up behind Michael, "I'm sorry about this but these are father's orders."

"I know," Michael frowned standing up, "in retrospect it's still better than vault duty."

"Yea," Chloe laughed, "glad we've never had to do that." Michael and his weapon followed Kid and his weapons out of the library as the sun outside began to set.

"Are you two ready for this?" Dustin asked as he looked down at his left arm. Attached to the stump was a sheath with Angelica in her katana form. In his right hand he held Lucia in her pistol form.

"Yes master," The two weapons were much calmer than they had been at the house.

"Good," Dustin smirked as he pulled his mask down and prepared to jump onto his target in front of Death Manor. As the grim reaper's son passed under him he jumped down, his pistol aimed at the back of Kid's head.


End file.
